Mas extraño que la ciencia ficción
by Isabellesainz
Summary: Billy Boom desde hace un año creía conocer a su mejor amigo Víctor Corpus, mas Empiezan a suceder cosas extrañas, y al parecer Víctor no es lo que todos creen, sin embargo, Billy empieza a sentir algo por él Moville mysteries Los misterios de Moville Víctor x Billy
1. Chapter 1

Billy boom no era un chico ordinario, nada de eso, era más bien… fuera de lo común, se había codeado con extraterrestres, un yo alternativo de un supuesto futuro distante, eh inclusive según sus deducciones había visto a pie grande en una alcantarilla de Ouigee falls , aunque Mo lo negase todo el tiempo y dijese que era un vagabundo velludo; pero eso era lo que pie grande quería que creyesen según Billy, así que siempre debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder en ese pueblo tan extraño; ataque extraterrestre, zombis de marte, hombres lobo, duendes malignos etc. Muchos le decían que tenía una imaginación hiperactiva… o al menos todos lo creían así; su madre, sus amigos, sus maestros, la policía,… la recepcionista del basurero municipal, sin embargo, por todo lo que había visto era lo de menos, según Billy solo una vez se había equivocado, aunque todo el mundo creía que siempre estaba equivocado en todo, y esa vez fue con su amigo Víctor; el que vivía en la casa de al lado desde hace un año y con el cual había entablado una gran amistad, pues, Víctor y él tenían el mismo gusto por las historietas y lo paranormal. Al principio B.B. había creído que era un ser de ultratumba, de esos "hombres", si así podía llamarlos, que se escabullían en las sombras de la noche y succionaban la sangre de sus indefensas víctimas, listas para más sangre, pero como muchas otras veces se había equivocado y ahora él y Víctor era buenos amigos.

Víctor también era amante de las revistas de ciencia ficción igual que BB, y que mejor que pasar el tiempo de esa manera si tenía una extraña alergia al sol, no por nada BB lo encontró sospechoso, pero ahora los dos eran amigos con el mismo gusto por lo desconocido y lo sobrenatural. Lo que los diferenciaba era que Víctor era un muchacho centrado, amable y nada escandaloso, todo lo contrario del maníaco, compulsivo con gran imaginación que era BB, pero, el tiempo estaba pasando y al parecer BB estaba madurando, al menos un poco, no se apreciaba bien todavía

BB se estaba escondiendo en los arbustos, espiando a los supuestos vecinos venidos del centro de la tierra según él, ¡sí!, ¡ellos caerían!, este no sería como los demás casos donde solo eran conjeturas aparentemente falsas; tenían piel rara, en la casa habían metido objetos que nunca había visto antes; una jaula cubierta con una sábana blanca con algo moviéndose adentro y posiblemente una nave espacial escondida en algún lugar de su patio

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se puso a su lado y estuvo ahí por casi un minuto

¿B.B.?_ musito el extraño

¿Que, quién?– dijo BB exaltado, saliendo tan hábilmente de los arbustos como si ya viviese dentro de ellos; se había escondido así tantas veces que salir y entrar entre el ramajal ahora era pan comido, con excepción de los arbustos con espinas que siempre lo sorprendían

–Víctor– ¡Ha! normalmente te diría… escóndete pero Empiezo a creer que espiar a las demás personas es algo tonto y obsesivo– dijo BB… "bien, parece que ya está madurando" pensó Víctor

–Tal vez ni siquiera son del centro de la tierra.. Pero que estoy diciendo! todo es posible! Y ellos no podrán escapar de mi estrecha vigilancia– de inmediato el salió clásico B.B. –

–Puede ser que simplemente les gusta su privacidad– dijo Víctor

–Eres tan ingenuo como Mo, tal vez sus intenciones son aún más siniestras, Su color de piel es diferente y tiene ropas extrañas, quisieron venir hasta este vecindario de lo más genérico para no levantar sospechas y así poder dominar el mundo

–Tal vez son de una religión diferente como los amish

– ¡Ha! eso es lo que ellos quieren que yo crea, pero jamás caería en sus sucios juegos–, BB estaba al tanto de que se equivocó cuando Víctor se mudó, lo que en el fondo le hacía tambalear en sus decisiones y preguntarse si tanta paranoia no era demasiada

–Los mantendré vigilados– dijo Billy

Si algo era Billy boom –alias BB– es que este era persistente, no por nada su yo del futuro estuvo cincuenta años ideando un plan para volver al pasado y salvar a su amigo Mo de ser devorado por un extraterrestre que él ayudó a transportar por accidente por medio de ondas de radio ultra bajas, sin importarle que pudiese cambiar el espacio-tiempo " es muy tarde para ponerse filosófico" dijo su yo del futuro a Mo, cuando este le cuestiono si no habría efectos secundarios por alterar el tiempo; esa era la verdad, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza difícilmente salía de ella

– ¿Quieres venir al centro comercial a buscar revistas de ciencia ficción?, bueno ¿si ya no estas ocupado?– dijo Víctor regalándole una de sus sonrisas

–Sí, vamos, por todo esto no recordaba que salían nuevos tomos, de igual manera no creo que esos engendros salgan hoy, ya terminaron de poner sus cosas dentro de su casa, los vigilaré esta noche, recuerda Víctor; hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos, todo podría pasar en un segundo, cuídate de ellos en especial tu que, ahora que estas involucrado conmigo y seguro tienen registro con todos los que estoy involucrados porque ellos saben que se demasiado– dijo BB apuntando con un dedo a su sien

Billy boom, parecía que su paranoia nunca cambiaría, había ratos en que la dejaba y otros donde volvía a ser el mismo Billy

–Entonces… ¿nos vamos?– preguntó Víctor

–Si solo deja pongo esto en casa– dijo señalando sus binoculares, Víctor lo acompaño a su casa y cuando BB resguardo sus binoculares dentro de su habitación, fueron rumbo al centro comercial. Caminaban mientras conversaban sobre la nueva guía sobrenatural que había salido no hace más de dos semanas y sobre la mentira que le dijo Milo a la maestra sobre unos hombres perro que se llevaron su tarea y por lo cual salió intacto de un castigo

–No entiendo cómo puede hacer eso, si no estuviera al tanto de lo bueno que es Milo para mentir diría que tiene una especie de control mental lava cerebros

–En ese momento BB sintió, sin preverlo, la mano de Víctor sacudiéndole el hombro suavemente

– ¿Qué…?

–Ah lo siento es que tenías cubierto de hojas el hombro y en tus pantalones también tienes algo de tierra, perdón por no decirte antes… No me fijé

– ¡Ha!, no hay cuidado– dijo BB sacudiéndose la ropa

Víctor miraba como BB se quitaba la tierra y se sacudía las hojas de su vestimenta, aprovecho para ayudarle y sacudir su cabello; antes Billy se había rasurado la cabeza pero ahora se había dejado crecer el cabello y se le veía muy bien, aunque Víctor no se lo había dicho

–Sabes, harán una pre venta en una convención que llegara a la ciudad el próximo mes

– ¡genial! ¿Por qué no me entere?

–La noticia es reciente, deberíamos ir

–De acuerdo y dime… Y que revista buscas ahora en el centro comercial

–"Animas de venus" y "las mujeres vampiro de escocia"

–genial suenan bien…, cuando termines de leerlas podrías prestármelas

De esta forma Siguieron platicando mientras caminaban hacia el centro comercial.

Víctor había cambiado; antes se veía un poco delgaducho y la ropa que llevaba lo hacía ver más delgado, pero en el año que se conocieron habían pasado muchas cosas, Víctor mejoró de aspecto; seguía llevando ropas obscuras pero su cuerpo iba tomando forma, además de que ya casi no usaba sus lentes morados. De igual forma BB también había cambiado, por la práctica de kung fu su cuerpo iba moldeándose

Víctor se preguntó si algún día le diría la verdad a BB, si algún día se atrevería, sin embargo, por el momento caminaron hacia el centro comercial

––


	2. Chapter 2

Era media mañana en la secundaria de Ouigee Falls, todos iban y venían de sus clases listos para la siguiente hora, cuando se oyó un golpe sordo en los casilleros, era el nuevo bravucón que había sido transferido hace unas semanas; era grande, aparentaba ser increíblemente fuerte, y había acorralado junto con otros dos matones a Mo, todos tenían de esas rizas sarcásticas en el rostro como asaltantes callejeros

–Mira mis amigos y yo necesitamos algo de dinero y tal vez nos lo quieras dar por las buenas

Mo como siempre ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente les lanzo su típica mirada calmada, racional y solemne, así que con indiferencia les dijo que no tenía dinero

–Estoy en la quiebra– dijo sin cambiar de expresión

–Así que no tienes dinero, eso lo veremos

Oye viejo, cálmate_ dijo Hitch –no trae dinero y es cierto, siempre llega a la escuela con un sándwich de jamón y queso para no comprar lo que sirven en la cafetería.

–Tú no te metas o probaras de esto de esto– dijo el agresor mostrando su puño.

–Si no traes dinero te va a ir mucho peor– dijo, mientras los dos amigos del chico grandulón les taparon el paso a Mimí y a Hitch que de igual manera no podían hacer nada.

Mo se preparó para sentir el golpe del bravucón; vio que su puño iba directo hacia su rostro y cerró los ojos muy fuertemente, sin embargo, el contacto nunca sucedió, y al no sentir nada abrió los ojos y vio a Víctor tomando al buscapleitos del brazo inmovilizándolo.

Era sorprendente _"¿Víctor tenía tanta fuerza?"_ Se preguntaron Billy y Mo

– ¿Tú también vienes por tu paliza?– dijo el chico que parecía un hombretón a pesar de no tener más de 17 años, volteándose hacia Víctor

–Sería mejor que dejáramos esto… Mo no ha hecho nada– dijo Víctor tratando de sonar calmado y razonable

Billy vio lo que sucedía, él y Víctor iban pasando por ahí cuando repararon que Óscar el chico nuevo estaba asaltando a Mo, todo indicaba que iba a golpearlo con el brazo derecho; Víctor se deslizo de una manera increíblemente rápida y casi sobrenatural hasta donde estaban Mo y su agresor. Billy prácticamente no se percató en qué momento se había movido de su lugar y para cuando desentrañó todo el cuadro ante sus ojos, Víctor ya había intervenido y había tomado a Óscar del brazo. BB no sabía qué hacer, Víctor con inmiscuirse acababa de desafiar al chico más fuerte y grande de la escuela, ¡oh no!, eso no estaba bien, Víctor quedaría muy mal herido si intentaba pelear contra Óscar. Se acercó para tratar de ayudarlo en lo que fuera, pero no sabía cómo, seguro los harían papilla a los dos, su kung fu estaba bien pero no era suficiente para enfrentarse a un chico tan grande

Víctor soltó su agarre al brazo de Óscar, el buscapleitos se volteo, le lanzo un puño hacia su cara y éste, con una increíble velocidad lo esquivó; tomó su brazo, lo jaló hacia sí mismo y le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, para después darle una patada con el empeine de sus zapatos en la cara; fue tan fuerte el atraco que cayó al suelo y su nariz empezó a sangrar, sin embargo, en un movimiento inesperado inmediatamente se levantó otra vez y de nuevo Víctor uso su fuerza contra él; esquivó sus golpes y le dio un par de puñetazos en las costillas y el esófago lo que le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo, ahora sí, estaba fuera de sí; después uno de los chicos que les bloqueaba el paso a Hitch y a Mimí, se abalanzó contra él, no muy convencido todavía de la fuerza que tenía Víctor, se decidió ir directo a su cuello, sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, Víctor le dio una patada en los bajos y un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula casi quebrándola por su insospechada fuerza, haciendo caer al suelo a su atacante junto a Óscar, entonces miro al amigo de sus dos asaltantes y este último hizo un gesto de que se calmase y se fue de ahí a paso rápido. Para cuando acordaron Víctor y BB ya había una circulo de estudiantes alrededor de ellos, ya no sería un secreto que Víctor le gano al más fuerte de la escuela… tal vez habría consecuencias

–Gracias Víctor… Buen golpe– contestó Mo

–Venciste al bravucón más grande que hay, eres mi nuevo héroe– dijo Hitch

–Se lo tenía bien merecido– agregó Mimí

– ¿Víctor estas bien?– preguntó Billy poniendo una mano en el hombro de Víctor

Víctor sintió un cosquilleo y se hizo para atrás

– Si estoy bien Billy

La rueda se los testigos oculares seguía ahí sin desaparecer, cuchicheaban y hablaban entre ellos mientras veían a los dos chicos caídos por la mano de Víctor

– Mejor vámonos antes de que…– dijo Víctor, que inmediatamente dejo su oración incompleta cuando vio a la maestra de su curso

– Muy bien, muy bien–dijo gritando usando su tono de autoridad – ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Me pueden decir en que nadan metidos?

– No es lo que parece señorita, Víctor defendió a Mo, estos chicos querían asaltarle y robarle el dinero

– ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Están desmayados?! – contestó sorprendida

Eso parece señorita– dijo Hitch– aquí este chico es una bomba– ese comentario se ganó una mirada de reproche de Mimí que decía abiertamente "no agrandes más el problema"

–Jessie ve por la enfermera dile que se han desmayado dos chicos– le ordenó la profesora a unas de las chicas que estaba en el circulo

Inmediatamente la estudiante dijo que sí, y se fue a paso rápido hacia su derecha

–Bien los demás a sus cursos aquí no hay nada que ver, váyanse, fuera, esto no les concierne

–Víctor eres un buen estudiante pero estas en problemas por meterte en una pelea

–Profesora, Víctor solo trató de defender a Mo– dijo Billy

Si, si él no hubiese intervenido me hubiera dado por muerto– dijo Mo

–Eso fue lo que paso– dijo Mimí

– ¿Y por qué dejarlos inconsciente, Víctor?

–Profesora, no le dejo otra salida, también quería golpearnos a nosotros– dijo Mimí

En lo que discutían sobre el asunto llegó la enfermera, se agacho y se sorprendió a ver la sangre en la nariz de Óscar y el labio partido de su amigo

– Por dios tiene la nariz rota ¿quién fue tan grande como para golpea a este muchacho?

La enfermera miró hacia donde la profesora apuntaba acusadoramente

–Vaya tienes un buen brazo para estar tan delgado– le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa, ya sabía que Óscar y sus amigos eran unos buscapleitos así que no regaño a nadie, además, ese no era su trabajo.

La enfermera pasó un pañuelo húmedo con alcohol debajo de la nariz a Óscar y su amigo, De repente ambos despertaron. Todavía estaba confundido.

–Víctor, Billy, y los demás váyanse, por el momento creeré que lo que me dicen es verdad, pero si los encuentro en otra pelea hablaré con el director para que los suspendan

Víctor, Billy, Mimí, Hitch y Mo regresaron juntos a la siguiente clase; ahora tendrían que explicar por qué llegaron retrasados al profesor en turno, pero tarde o temprano el chisme iba a recorrer el lugar; Víctor venció al nuevo y muy temido bravucón; era un nuevo héroe, pero también con probabilidad de ser héroe muerto más delante.

Terminaron las clases y los chicos salieron juntos de la escuela para ir a sus casas

–Es muy injusto, solo tratabas de ayudar a Mo y ahora te tratan como un criminal– dijo Mimí con voz enfadada

–Te debo una… por cierto buena técnica– dijo Mo

–Eso fue increíble Viejo ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer todo eso? – dijo Hitch

–mmm mi papa me enseñó, sabe algo de defensa personal

–Algo, ni siquiera yo podría hacer lo que tú hiciste y llevo en kung fu un buen tiempo adiestrando mi cuerpo, ¿seguro que no eres un sobrehumano?

Víctor le regaló una luminosa sonrisa a Billy

Después Mo y los chicos se separaron, cada uno rumbo a su casa, con excepción de Billy y Víctor que terminaron caminando juntos, a solas, en lo que llegaban a sus respectivos hogares–ellos dos vivían uno al lado del otro-

–Fue increíble lo que hiciste con Óscar y su séquito

–no fue nada BB

– ¿Crees que me puedas enseñar?, ya sabes, esa maniobras fueron sorprendentes, fuiste muy rápido, prácticamente no te vi, estarías ayudando a un posible agente de lo paranormal en un futuro para restablecer la paz en la tierra por culpa de un ataque extraterrestre

– Creo que exageras un poco BB

– No enserio, de verdad quiero aprender

– ¿Qué te parece el sábado en la mañana?

– ¿Voy a tu casa?

– No en tu casa está bien

– Bien ahora los dos seremos invencibles– dijo Billy rodeando con el brazo a Víctor, sintió como una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo en cuanto le tocó, e inmediatamente rompió el abrazo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía haber sido un cosquilleo

Después de haber dicho eso siguieron platicando de si en realidad la radiación podía hacer superhombres de película, dirigiendo su conversación a lo que sucedió en Chernóbil en abril del año 1986


	3. Chapter 3

Era una mañana de sábado, Billy por todo lo que había pasado había olvidado a espiar a los villanos potenciales de sus nuevos vecinos, el sonido del timbre lo despertó junto con la voz de su mama; Víctor había llegado y él no estaba listo- Eran como las ocho de la mañana. Se levantó de inmediato, todavía con el cuerpo cálido de estar acostado y los ojos desacostumbrados a la luz.

Víctor Pudo haber entrado directo a su alcoba por medio de una escalera que Billy tenía en el patio de su casa, muchas veces él y Víctor hacían eso; ya sea que Víctor visitaba a BB y escalaba a hasta su cuarto o que BB subiera por la enredadera justo debajo de su ventana, pero, por alguna razón decidió mejor entrar con algo de ceremonia a su casa y no como acostumbraba a hacerlo

"Puedes subir, Billy está en su habitación" "Gracias señora boom" oyó decir Billy desde la planta baja

Oyó como Víctor subía las escaleras hasta que lo encontró en el umbral de su puerta

–Hola Billy, perdón… ¿llegué muy temprano?– dijo Víctor

–Ah, no para nada– mintió Billy–. Me quedé dormido, es que vi una película anoche, deja me cambio

–Víctor no se movió

– ¿Qué película viste?

–" _Fui un hombre lobo adolescente_ "

–¡Ha! esa película la recuerdo bien, es una crítica al lado obscuro del hombre y a la adolescencia, habla de los instintos asesinos que suelen vivir en nuestro interior– dijo esto sin salir del cuarto mientras Billy se cambiaba de ropa, ya no era el mismo flacucho desde hace un año, su cuerpo se había moldeado, su pecho y sus muslos estaban más definidos y de hecho estaba más alto, vio cómo se desasía de su piyama y se ponía unos pants y una camisa holgada

Víctor no cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado ahí parado, los dos eran hombres ¿qué más daba que se viesen mudarse de ropa?, de igual forma en los vestidores tampoco no se podría decir que hubiese privacidad, BB siguió en su labor pero no evito ponerse un poco nervioso, dudaba si voltear su cabeza hacia Víctor o no, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Los dos eran amigos no?,¿ por qué le alteraba que Víctor le viese?

Cuando BB estuvo listo los dos bajaron al patio de la casa. Primero a petición de Víctor calentaron el cuerpo para no sufrir un desgarre. Después del estiramiento le empezó a explicar unos movimientos y por consiguiente le dijo a BB que le enseñara una de sus patadas, lo cual hizo

–Ya veo– dijo Víctor

– ¿Qué?– preguntó BB

–Están bien tus movimientos pero necesitas recordar que debes darle al enemigo directo en la mandíbula con el empeine, hay distintos tipos de patadas: de lado, de frente, de empeine, la más usada y la más famosa es la de empeine, te mostraré como usarla–dijo Víctor dando una patada definida sin golpear a Billy; era una demostración; levantó la pierna y lentamente toco con el empeine la mandíbula dejándola patada en el aire, eso demostraba que Víctor tenía un cuerpo muy entrenado y con mucho equilibrio

– ¿Ves?

Así estuvieron practicando un rato, le enseñó unos pasos de defensa personal; como escurrirse del agresor cuando este rodea el cuello con un brazo, inclusive le enseñó como caer y como dar golpes en el diafragma del oponente para sacar su aire y por último le mostró la patada baja para tumbar al adversario.

– Bien ahora hay que pelear entre nosotros, no te preocupes seré sutil contigo– dijo Billy

Víctor no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Bien.

Empezaron a caminar en círculos hasta que BB dio el primer golpe dirigido al diafragma de Víctor, pero este esquivó el puñetazo tomando el brazo de su adversario, dándole después un pequeño golpe en el estómago. BB le proporcionó una patada circular pero Víctor la evito de nuevo, de esa forma fueron avanzando el uno al otro mientras se daban varios golpes, a leguas se notaba que Víctor era blando con Billy, hasta que este último logro acertarle unas patadas en las costillas, pero sin contarlo Víctor le dirigió una patada a sus pies y logro hacerlo caer para después montarse arriba de BB.

Tomó sus brazos contra el suelo inmovilizándolo, Billy luchaba por zafarse pero la fuerza de Víctor era más y se quedó así por un lapso de tiempo forcejeando. ¿Víctor Siempre había sido así de fuerte?, Cuando vio que sus rostros estaban muy cerca se puso nervioso, estaba debajo de Víctor, y de nuevo volvió sentir ese cosquilleo que le recorría de arriba a abajo, su corazón se empezó a acelerar y por ese momento fue consciente de que sus cuerpos estaban uno contra otro, estaban tan cerca; Víctor tenia entre las piernas a BB aprisionándolo, era blando, sentía el frio cuerpo de Víctor y podía sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca, algo estaba despertando en BB y Víctor de repente sintió ese contacto muy íntimo.. Tal vez demasiado, así que se levantó rápido antes que todo esto empezase a subir de tono… últimamente las cosas se salían de nivel ¿o solo eran ideas de BB?

–Bien creo que eso sería todo –dijo Víctor

De repente sonó como alguien abría la puerta del patio y llego la mama de Billy con un par de vasos de limonada

– ¿Cómo les va chicos?, Deben estar exhausto de tanto hacer ejercicio–

–Hola mama

–Ten Víctor– le dijo la mama de Billy, dándole un vaso de limonada y la otra a Billy

–Gracias señora boom_–dijo Víctor

–Y bien ¿que aprendieron?

–Víctor es un gran peleador mama, debiste ver como defendió a Mo cuando unos grandulones querían atacarlo y quitarle su dinero, ¡los dejó noqueados!

–Oh vaya– dijo la mama de Billy en sorpresa

–No es para tanto Billy

–Claro que sí, pusiste en ridículo a esos dos fastidiosos, ahora eres el líder de la escuela

–Chicos está bien que sepan defenderse pero no pueden arreglar todo a golpes

–No queremos arreglar todo a golpes, simplemente ellos no nos dejaron otra opción, ¡iban agolpear a Mo!

–Bien chicos comprendo, Víctor ¿te quedas a desayunar?

–Gracias señora boom pero mis padres me esperan para salir

–O bien será en otra ocasión, iré a adentro a terminar de hacer el desayuno, Víctor ya sabes siéntete como en tu casa

–Gracias señora Boom

Billy vio como unos ligeros rayos de sol llenaban el rostro de Víctor mientras seguía hablando, se veía tan agradable a la vista, tenía una mirada avispada pero amable, eso era raro en una persona, sus facciones se ablandaban con la luz y parecía la cara de un ángel gótico

– ¿Billy?

–Ah… ¿qué?– dijo saliendo de su estupor, ¿Qué solo él veía que tan bien se notaba Víctor bajo los rayos del sol?, era una lástima que tuviese esa alergia a la luz solar

–Te dije que si quieres ir a mi casa a ver películas en la noche

–Ah sí claro… claro

–Bien te espero a las ocho, buscaré las películas de ciencia ficción que tenga

Era un poco antes de las ocho, Billy prácticamente llegó temprano; no hizo lo mismo que Víctor esa mañana de llamar a la puerta, decidió subir por la enredadera hasta su ventana, ¿para qué tanta ceremonia si ya se conocían desde hace un año? esta estaba abierta así que entró

La habitación de Víctor era de paredes un tanto apagadas, a Víctor le gustaba ese estilo obscuro pero sin exagerar; su cuarto era bastante grande, o al menos se veía más grande que el suyo, había una cama matrimonial con sabanas moradas y desde la ventana se veían 2 enormes libreros, uno donde guardaba sus revistas y comics y otro donde guardaba libros, al parecer también le gustaban mucho los libros, pues tenía una gran colección; clásicos, ciencia ficción y terror sobrenatural

BB se sentó en la cama, esperando a que él llegase, sin embargo, vio que el cajón de un buró estaba abierto y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo… no esperaba ver lo que había ahí; no muy seguro metió su mano en el cajón y sacó lo que parecían ser bolsas… bolsas donde se guarda sangre en los hospitales; había como un total de 6 de ellas, todas vacías con algunos restos de ese fluido rojo

A BB se le heló la sangre, ¿Por qué eso estaba ahí?, no, no, de nuevo la paranoia, conocía a Víctor y el no… ¿Qué hacían esas bolsas ahí?, en el pasado había creído que Víctor era un ente nocturno listo para succionar sangre de víctimas inocentes, pero eso era demasiado

En eso oyó que alguien se acercaba y dejó las bolsas en su lugar. Vio cómo se abría la puerta y aparecía Víctor

– ¡Billy!, perdón es que estaba ayudándole a mi padre con un encargo, ¿desde cuándo estas aquí?

 _"Lo suficiente como para ver esas bolsas de sangre",_ pensó Billy ¿Por qué Víctor tenia bolsas de sangre en su cuarto?

– Sabes tengo algunas películas y fui a rentar otras ¿Qué te parece ver el planeta de los dinosaurios?, es algo vieja, pero es un clásico del cine jurásico

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidió preguntarle a Víctor, no quería quedarse con la duda

–Víctor

– ¿Si?

–No es que estuviera husmeando ni nada pero… encontré bolsas de hospital de sangre en tu buró ¿para qué son?

Víctor se quedó expectante, tieso, su gesto seguía siendo el de una persona tranquila, pero algo había cambiado en su rostro, ¿que era?, ¿preocupación?, ¿sorpresa?

– ¡Ha! eso, es de mi madre, creyó que sería bueno usarlas como adorno para el próximo Halloween

–Ee… claro por qué no lo pensé antes– dijo Billy aliviado, obligándose a sentirse satisfecho por esa explicación, regalándole una sonrisa a Víctor

–Entonces… ¿el planeta de los dinosaurios o las mujeres gato de la luna?

–Primero hay que ver el planeta de los dinosaurios, me encanta el stop motion, ¿Qué tal esta?

–Aceptable, Sabes, un día deberíamos ver la versión rusa de Alicia en el país de las maravillas del 86, creo que te gustara es toda una obra macabra de arte de stop motion…Espera– dijo Víctor–ahora vuelvo.

Desapareció en el pasillo y en menos de un minuto regreso con un tazón de palomitas y botana variada. Acomodaron un sillón de la habitación frente a al televisor y pusieron la película.

Al poco rato de empezar el filme sin querer se fueron acercando el uno al otro, cuando Billy acordó ya había poca distancia entre ellos y se empezó a poner nervioso, después comenzaron a salir los dinosaurios en la pantalla, se veían tan falsos, pero el stop motion era agradable a la vista

–Imagina que estuviesen en la ciudad, eso sería mucho mejor que un planeta desértico, habría más destrucción, más acción, aunque hubiese sido más caro de hacer

–Sabes no sé por qué a la gente le gusta ver como destruyen una ciudad,

–Eso lo hace más emocionante

Víctor embozo una cálida y divertida sonrisa.

Siguieron viendo la película, sin embargo, cuando Billy quiso recargar su mano en el sillón y por accidente puso su mano encima de la de Víctor, inmediatamente sintió como la adrenalina viajaba por todo su cuerpo…, no, no, ¿había recargado su mano en la de Víctor? ¿Cómo en una cita?, inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso' ¡solo fue un accidente!, sin embargo la excitación ahí estaba y se negaba a irse, tenía que calmarse, fue sin querer que… sus manos estuvieran juntas, pero Víctor pareció no notarlo

– ¿Billy estas bien?– preguntó Víctor

–Que ¿yo? Si, ¿por qué?…

–Es que estas algo rojo ¿tienes calor?

– ¿Que? Eh… no, no, estoy bien

–Bien de acuerdo

Prosiguió la película, no tardó mucho para acabarse, pero Billy ya no se pudo concentrar, seguía sintiendo cosquilleo en su mano izquierda

Cuando salieron los créditos Víctor se volteó hacia él

– ¿te ha gustado?

–Amm, si está bien– dijo Billy más calmado–. Solo que me hubiese gustado que usasen más tomas de los dinosaurios, creo que pudieron explotar más los efectos de stop motion y no usar tanto las tomas donde salían los exploradores, el estilo me recordó a "el primer hombre en la luna"

– ¡Ha! el primer hombre en la luna, es una buena película para su tiempo

– ¿Vemos otra?, ¿o quieres hacer otra cosa?– dijo Víctor

–No, otra película está bien ¿las mujeres gato de la luna no?, no puedo creer que ya no hagan películas así

–Lo sé, el cine de serie B era único

Bien, Víctor puso la otra película. BB ya estaba más calmado; había sido un accidente, que más daba

Sin embargo, la noche anterior no había dormido bien, también por ver películas. El filme era algo más lento y ya se había hecho tarde, Billy no pudo evitar bostezar, de repente sus extremidades empezaron a relajarse y los ojos a cerrar, sintió un ambiente agradable y se perdió por un momento en el sueño

Estaba en una superficie blanda, estaba algo fría pero no distinguía bien donde se encontraba, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre algo suave, era reconfortante, cuando cayó en la realidad, ¡su cabeza estaba en las piernas de alguien! abrió los ojos y rápidamente se movió, estaba desorientado, ¡se había dormido en las piernas de Víctor! inmediatamente los colores se le subieron al rostro!, ¡que rayos era lo que estaba pasando!

–BB ¿ya despertaste?

–Ha…

–Te quedaste dormido

–Dormido… Lo siento es que... no me fije… yo estaba…– empezó tartamudear, no sabía que decirle, se había puesto más nervioso aun de lo que estuvo hace unos momentos, ¡se había acostado en sus piernas!, aunque se había sentido tan natural, tan reconfortante, pero eso no hacían los amigos ¿o sí?, bueno había visto a Mimí alguna vez hacer eso con Mo ¡pero ella era una chica¡, ¡en definitiva no se imaginaba a Mo y a Hitch recostándose el uno con el otro!, su sangre no podía viajar más veloz, ni su corazón ir tan rápido !, era como si… ¡No! ¿Cómo podría ser eso?

–Siento haberme dormido

–No importa– dijo Víctor con una sonrisa–. Deberíamos ver películas más temprano

–Si…am bueno ya me voy, mama me debe estar esperando

–Muy bien… ¿no quieres salir por la puerta?

No, no te preocupes así está bien ¡hasta mañana!– dijo Billy desapareciendo de la ventana y bajando por la enredadera, casi estaba en el suelo cuando piso mal un escalón y casi cae

Camino hasta su casa, entró y se encerró en su habitación, había sido una semana ajetreada, los nuevos vecinos del centro de la tierra a los cuales había dejado en paz sin quererlo y empezaba a dudar que provenían del centro de la tierra, vio como Víctor había atacado a ese mastodonte y lo venció, y luego todo ese nerviosismo que sentía cuando se acercaba mucho a él, así que mejor decidió abandonarse al sueño. Tal vez mañana todo se tranquilizase.


	4. Chapter 4

De nuevo lunes, Billy solo esperaba que esos grandulones no quisiesen desquitarse con Víctor o con Mo… o con él y Hitch... parecía ser el primero de sus amigos en llegar a la secundaria, hasta que vio a Víctor parado de espaldas a él, iba a ir a saludarlo pero se fijó que tenía compañía, estaba hablaba con alguien.. Una chica ¿Quién era?

Era una rubia de cabello largo, de piel blanca y labios rojos por lo que pudo ver Billy a distancia, sus ropas estaban muy ceñidas a su cuerpo, llevaba unas zapatillas y una minifalda, que le hacían mostrar unas piernas bastante desarrolladas como para tener quince años, "tal vez sea una tonta que reprobó curso tras curso y por eso tiene ese cuerpo" se dijo Billy sorprendiéndose por su irritabilidad, la chica le dijo algo al oído a Víctor y ambos rieron; no parecía ser de esas presumidas, pero tenía una apariencia gloriosa, después se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dentro del instituto, ¿Qué suerte tenia Víctor no? ¡Un amigo normal debería felicitarlo!, más Billy estaba lejos de querer hacer eso. Era comprensible que las chicas se acercaran a Víctor ¿no? Víctor era bien parecido, sabia expresarse con elocuencia, era inteligente, en el último año de conocerlo su aspecto había mejorado mucho, era elegante, tenía buen gusto para vestir; todo lo contrario de Billy, que era descuidado, su ropa no era nada fuera de lo normal y siempre parecía tener la misma gabardina café

En eso Víctor se giró y se encontró con la mirada de BB. Lo saludó y caminó hacia él.

– ¿Qué tal BB?

– hola

– ¿No has visto a Hitch? tengo que devolverle su celular

– Amm no... Tal vez este adentro, aunque, vamos, él siempre llega tarde

– Sí, es cierto– dijo Víctor con una sonrisa

– ¿Era tu amiga?

– ¿Quién?

– La chica con la que hablabas

– ¿Sandy? ¡Ah, sí! va conmigo en el taller de literatura, sabes, deberías entrar

– No soy tan bueno en las letras como tú, me gusta ocuparme en otras cosas– dijo Billy

– Sabes mucho de ciencia ficción deberías explotar ese lado tuyo

Billy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – ¿entramos?– dijo Billy

Después los dos se dirigieron dentro al instituto

A la hora del almuerzo Billy y Víctor alcanzaron a Mo, Hitch y Mimí

–Ten Hitch se te olvidó en la clase de algebra, perdón por no devolvértelo antes, es que había tenido muchos encargos con papa, pero aquí está sano y salvo– le dijo Víctor con una sonrisa estirando su mano para devolverle el celular

–Viejo gracias ya lo daba por perdido– Hitch dijo esto y besó el aparato– bebe jamás te dejaré ir otra vez

Hitch y Mimí fueron a comprar en la siniestra cafetería de la escuela donde solo existía comida saludable para su desgracia, –por lo menos hoy no sirven el revienta tripas– dijo Hitch a Mimí.

Mientras Mo, Billy y Víctor fueron a sentarse en lo que esperaban a los demás; ellos ya llevaban comida desde sus casas, Mo por ser como él decía "una criatura de hábitos" jamás dejaba aun lado su fiel sándwich y de jamón y queso. BB no comía nada en la cafetería de la escuela desde el incidente con la carne misteriosa, además de que a él, como a los demás, no le gustaban los aperitivos saludables y en cuanto a Víctor, simplemente había dicho que ese día no tenía hambre, pero solía comer de lo que servían en la cafetería junto con Hitch y Mimí. Ese día solo traía consigo un termo. Mo y Billy comenzaron a desayunar mientras Víctor tomaba de su recipiente, nada fuera de lo ordinario, sin embargo, alguien se acercó hasta la mesa de ellos

Cuando BB alzó la vista se encontró de nuevo con ella, era la chica que había estado hablando con Víctor esa mañana, como se llamaba, ¿Sandy?, la chica Inclinó su cuerpo hacia un lado, hasta hacer contacto visual con Víctor, sus pechos se veían mejor desde se ángulo, parecían exuberantes, redondos, perfectos

Víctor ¿puedo robarte un segundo?– dijo Sandy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos parecían tomar un aspecto más brillante, más nitidito, toda en ella se veía hermosa, BB no podía encontrar faltas en su forma de vestir, en su cuerpo o su rostro, parecía perfecta, se vía como una chica inteligente, de buen modo, elegante, sin ser presuntuosa– Josh quiere que oigamos su nueva mini ficción, digo si no estás ocupado– musitó la chica

–Claro Sandy, chicos en un momento regreso– dijo esto tomándose un último sorbo a su termo para después dejarlo en la mesa

Cuando Víctor estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, Billy se dirigió a Mo

–Sabes esa chica no es lo que parece, debe guardar un secreto obscuro– dijo mientras escrutaba a Sandy desde lejos

–No entiendo por qué, parece una buena amiga

–Exacto ¡es lo que parece!, pero nadie puede ser así de perfecto, nadie puede ser bien parecido y además ser listo e interesado en cosas que no tengan que ver con la apariencia física

–Que es lo que te pasa, ¿BB te gusta esa chica?

– ¿Que? no, no, es solo que quizás quiera algo de Víctor

– ¿cómo qué?– dijo Mo con su habitual calma

–No lo sé, tal vez lo quiere engañar con sus armas femeninas para que él le haga la tarea o algo así

–Parece una buena chica

–Eso es lo que ella quiere que creamos– dijo esto tomando el termo de Víctor, tenía la garganta seca, seguro a Víctor no le importaría que tomase un trago de café, jugo, lo que sea que haya traído

Abrió el termo y sin fijarse en su contenido le dio un sorbo. Inmediatamente un sabor metálico invadió su cavidad bucal, y su lengua percibió un sabor extraño, eso no era café, ni jugo, eso sabia a otra cosa, estaba salado, de pronto Billy alejo el termo de su boca, esa cosa era... tenía un sabor parecido a… ¡sabia a sangre!, prontamente Billy miró dentro del termo; había un líquido rojo que parecía ser más espeso que el agua o el quedó estático, mil cosas rondaron por su cabeza, mil posibilidades, mil imágenes, se quedó sin poder reaccionar, padeció en shock por un momento

– ¿BB? Preguntó Mo –. ¿Qué te pasa? parece que viste un fantasma

Inmediatamente Billy dejó el termo en la mesa y lo cerró rápidamente. En eso llegaron Hitch y Mimí con sus bandejas y se sentaron

Mo eso... Era...– dijo Billy sin completar la frase

¿Era que?– preguntó Mo

– ¿Ahora qué es lo que tiene?, ¿los extraterrestres le robaron el almuerzo otra vez ?– preguntó Mimí con fastidio

– ¿Chicos, que pasa?– era la voz de Víctor, estaba detrás de BB

BB volteó algo alterado topándose con el rostro de Víctor, sin embargo, no supo que hacer, estaba sobresaltado, su cabeza era una maraña de conexiones inconexas, todo pareció haber hecho clic y a la vez faltaban piezas que demostrasen que estaba equivocado, Víctor era… ¡no podía ser!, algo en definitiva estaba pasando

BB Inmediatamente se giró y salió corriendo

–Billy– gritó Víctor mientras le veía salir a toda prisa por las puertas de la cafetería

– ¿Qué le pasó?–preguntó Víctor

–No lo sé de repente empezó a actuar extraño– dijo Mo

–No es de extrañarse, ¡es BB!, ya había pasado mucho desde que no hacia cosas raras– dijo Mimí dándole una mordida a sus papas fritas

Víctor se quedó expectante al igual que Mo ¿Qué pudo haber acontecido para que BB actuase tan raro, más de lo usual?

La que quedaba de la hora del almuerzo prosiguió, Sonó el timbre y regresaron a sus salones, sin embargo no hubo rastro de BB. Así transcurrió la mañana hasta que terminaron las clases, Víctor quería saber que había pasado con Billy, ¿qué aconteció?, pero esa pregunta solo se quedó en el aire.

BB Daba vueltas en su habitación sin parar, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Víctor enserio era el monstruo sobrenatural que él creía? todo indicaba que sí.

Pero si en realidad él tenía razón en sus conjeturas ¿Víctor seria siempre Víctor? ¿O todo era una mentira, para acercarse a sus víctimas? ¿El mismo Víctor era una máscara viviente? ¿El Víctor que conocía era falso? ¿Era el mismo chico encantador, inteligente, interesante, amable, que mostraba ser? Víctor no podía ser una farsa, eso era imposible, BB siempre lo había sentido sincero, pero ¿si en realidad era solo lo que BB quería ver y creer? No, no pudo siempre ser un espejismo, además todavía estaba dando todo por sentado, tendría que tener más pruebas para juzgarlo, BB no se rendiría.

oyó el sonido de un carro, rápidamente se fijó desde la ventana de su habitación hacia la calle, eran Víctor y sus padres, estaban saliendo tarde, tal vez a cenar, ese pensamiento le enchino la piel.

Por un momento se le metió una idea a su cabeza, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que saber la verdad sobre Víctor, aquel chico a quien ya apreciaba, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, al que admiraba y le gustaba estar a su lado escuchándolo hablar, le gustaba su perfume, su estilo, el hecho de que siempre parecía amable sin ningún motivo en especial, aquel chico interesante

Entonces tomó una decisión; salió de su casa y fue directo a casa de los corpus, entraría y descubriría la verdad, ¿pero cómo entraría? la puerta de enfrente sería difícil de forcejear, además de que se darían cuenta de que alguien había violado la cerradura, mejor decidió ir al patio en busca de evidencias, lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal, pero eso jamás lo había detenido. Entonces vio lo que parecía ser una camioneta cubierta por una manta negra, no estaría demás que la revisara, BB quitó de encima la manta

Era la camioneta de una pizzería a domicilio, vio la matricula, entonces Billy recordó haber visto en las noticias que hace casi un año que había desparecido un trabajador del restaurante de pizzas junto con su transporte, pero inmediatamente los medios censuraron la noticia. Seria mucha coincidencia que fuera la misma… eso sería demasiado.

Todo iba embonando, BB sentía cada vez más que la sangre se le iba a los pies, a medida que investigaba, sucedía algo que le hacía parecer que estaba en lo cierto, había recovecos imposibles de rellenar con la lógica. BB logro abrir la puerta de la cocina y entró. La casa de los Corpus era más grande que la suya, había bastantes habitaciones. De inmediato empezó a revisar. Obviamente no iba a encontrar lo que buscaba en las estancias o el comedor; revisó la cocina, nada, revisó el dormitorio de Víctor y el de los señores corpus y nada _._

 _Si yo fuera un vampiro ¿dónde escondería mi sangre?_ se preguntó

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea; el sótano.

Dio con la puerta que daba al mismo, bajó, buscó el interruptor y prendió la luz; había ataúdes puestos en hilera a su derecha y unos recargados sobre otros, había frascos en estantes que no sabía que tenían y una camilla; era lógico que hubiese todo eso, el padre de Víctor era enterrador, o al menos eso es lo que le había hecho creer a todo el mundo

Husmeo un poco; maquillaje, jeringas, líquidos en frascos sin catalogar, hilo, agujas, todo lo que necesitaba un enterrador. Billy siguió investigando; por el momento no había nada que condenara a Víctor y a su familia, quitando la camioneta en el patio, ¡ya había visto demasiado! ¿Qué más quería encontrar?

A su derecha vio una especie de refrigerador enorme, ¿Qué había ahí?, se dirigió a él, se paró en seco y abrió la manija, si no encontraba nada entonces ¿qué pasaría? ¿Debería conformarse con la escusas que le darían?, irse por las ideas vagas que tenía la lógica, pero aun así sabía que algo estaba mal; abrió la puerta del refrigerador y encontró lo que esperaba, dejándolo helado, ahí había como cuarenta bolsas de sangre, todas empaquetadas.

–Billy– escucho decir detrás de él

Dando un respingo miro hacia sus espaldas, y se encontró con el rostro de todas sus conjeturas; Era Víctor, lo había descubierto.

Se instaló un silencio entre los dos

–BB Se lo que estás pensando

–Aléjate–dijo Billy retrocediendo

Después oyó pasos en las escaleras

–Billy por favor déjame explicarte– dijo Víctor

Eh inmediatamente apareció la señora corpus a un lado de Víctor, como salida de la nada

–Así que eres tú– dijo la señora corpus–. Billy Seguro te preguntaras porque tenemos tantas bolsas de sangre, mira se las transfundimos a Víctor, tiene cierta hemofilia que debe ser tratada

–Basta Marianne creo que ya sabe la verdad– dijo apareciendo el padre de Víctor como salido de la nada ¿Cuándo había llegado?

–Víctor no podremos dejarlo vivir después de esto

Billy soltó un alarido ¿qué? ¿Iban amatarlo?

–Mama, papa

–Apártate Víctor acabaremos con esto de una vez– dijo el señor corpus abriendo su boca y mostrando unos enormes colmillos, se veía tétrico, poderoso, inmortal

–No podemos hacerlo –dijo interponiéndose entre Billy y sus padres

–No podemos arriesgarnos a que lo cuente nuestro secreto a todo el mundo, Ahora ya sabe la verdad–

–Papa el no dirá nada, es confiable

–Entonces era cierto– dijo Billy– son todos… vampiros– dijo Billy casi en un jadeo

–No es lo que crees… nosotros…

–Víctor tienes alguna otra razón por la cual no podamos matarlo, ya le he perdonado la vida una vez por ti

–Papa, Billy es mi amigo, piénsalo, sería un gran shock para todos si de repente ya no estuviese, su familia se codea con muchas personas, no querrás que llegue la policía buscándolo; ahora somos sus vecinos, además de que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, así que somos los primeros sospechosos, ya fue bastante problemático el caso del muchacho de la pizzería

–Es cierto Gerald– dijo la mama de Víctor– dejémosle ir, además es amigo de Víctor, no creo que vaya a decir nada ¿verdad BB?

BB todavía estaba en shock, no quería ni respirar, no quería hacer un movimiento en falso

–Bien– dijo el papa de Víctor inclinándose hacia el frente– Mírame bien a los ojos, no volverás a esta casa y no volverás a meterte con nosotros, no le dirás a nadie lo que viste y dejarás a mi hijo en paz.

– Víctor– dijo volviendo a su posición erguida, volteándose hacia su hijo–le dejaré ir, pero tú muchacho estas advertido– dijo volteando de nuevo hacia BB– no vuelvas a venir a espiarnos o nos encargaremos que desaparezcas, ahora puedes irte.

No se dijo más, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, sentía la mirada de los tres en él. BB los rodeó corriendo hacia las escaleras, salió a paso veloz del sótano, escuchó que Víctor le llamaba pero no volvió la vista a atrás, atravesó la casa, se fue por la puerta del patio, cruzó los arbustos y subió por la escalera que estaba en su patio hasta su cuarto, y cerro las ventanas

Su respiración estaba agitada, entonces era cierto, todo eso era cierto, Víctor y sus padres eran vampiros ¿entonces todo era una mentira? ¿Víctor era malvado, era un malvado ser de las entrañas de la tierra o el espacio? de donde diablos fueran los vampiros

Billy –escuchó decir– era la voz de Víctor, BB se volteó y lo miro ahí parado en su habitación, al parecer su naturaleza le dotaba de una velocidad increíble, si no como se explicaba que Víctor casi inmediatamente estuviese en la habitación junto con él; parecía consternado

Billy Soltó un alarido – ¿cómo entraste? – preguntó, tomando un crucifijo debajo de su almohada, ahí es donde su madre solía ponerlo.

–Billy no somos malvados, no al menos como nos pintan las revistas

–Quieres chupar mi sangre

–Si lo hubiese querido hacer, ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo

–Todo eran mentiras te escondes entre la gente para matarlas

–Billy por favor

–Aléjate monstruo–Le dijo, mostrándole un crucifijo

Víctor se quedó estático, no por el crucifijo, este no podía hacerle ningún daño; Billy le había llamado monstruo. Ya anteriormente le había dicho monstruo pero no de esa manera, no con esa voz, no conociéndolo realmente ni compartiendo ese lazo que tenian, con esa voz. Le habían llamado monstruo de nuevo, otra vez,

–¡No eres mi amigo, quien sabe lo que seas! –

Inmediatamente Billy se arrepintió, su mirada era terrible, no estaba molesto sino más bien ¿decepcionado?

–Bien– oyó decir en voz baja a Víctor

De repente Víctor salió de la vista de BB ¿A dónde había ido? Notó que la ventana había quedado abierta, pero ya no había rastros de él


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente del allanamiento de morada de la casa de Víctor BB no fue a la escuela, ni al día siguiente, ni el siguiente, y así pasó una semana, Víctor se empezó preocupar; pero sabía bien que era por su culpa, Billy trataba de evitarlo a como dé lugar

Los demás le preguntaban si sabía algo de BB, sin embargo, Víctor lo negaba, _muy extraño_ pesaba Mo, si Billy vivía aun lado de Víctor, ¿Cómo era posible que no supieran el uno del otro siendo que los dos eran buenos amigos ¿Qué había pasado?

Nadie había visto a Billy

Billy quería seguir faltando a la escuela, primero alegó que se sentía mal, después de que ya no fue creíble para su madre que una enfermedad durara tanto, decidió sustituir la escuela por diferentes lugares de la ciudad; un claro de bosque, la biblioteca, el centro comercial; etc.

Regresando a su casa del séptimo día al faltar a clases, lo decidió; no podía seguir dejando de ir a la escuela, le esperaba una gran amonestación si su madre se enteraba de lo que había estado haciendo, si no es que sus maestros ya habían contactado con ella ese mismo día

Billy regresaba a su casa, esa vez decididamente a no faltar de nuevo, pero no sabía cómo se las arreglaría para estar lejos de Víctor, no podía verlo a los ojos, ¿en serio era un se malvado?, hubiera sido genial que se le hubiese ocurrido pedirle explicaciones a Víctor sobre su naturaleza y no juzgarlo de inmediato, ¿pero y si le mentía como lo había hecho hasta ahora?, además estaba la desaparición del repartidor, se lo habían comido, le habían succionado la sangre, de eso no había duda, además estaba la camioneta que lo comprobaba.

Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando entró a su casa y oyó a su madre conversando con alguien en el comedor, cuando fijó mejor la vista, se le fue la sangre a los pies; era la señora corpus quien conversaba alegremente con su madre, por un momento entró en pánico, rápido inspecciono el lugar… venia sola

–Hola BB ¿cómo estás?

–Hola señora corpus– dijo Billy tratando de calmarse y modular su voz

–La señora Corpus nos ha traído galletas recién echas

–Sabes mi hijo no pudo acompañarnos hoy, le dije que viniera pero dijo que tenía una cita con ¿Cómo se llamaba?, es una hermosa chica, seguro la has visto Billy, es de un cabello rubio, labios rojos, bastante precoz, creo que va con él en… como era… así… en el taller de literatura,

– ¿Sandy?

– ¡Sí!, ese era su nombre, ¡a! que linda es la juventud

–Vaya, que bueno, mi Billy jamás habla con chicas, no al menos que yo sepa, pero estoy segura que en uno de estos días me dará una gran sorpresa no es así Billy?–Preguntó su mama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, si no estuviese tan preocupado porque una vampiresa estuviese en su hogar se habría sentido más que avergonzado

–Creo que iré a mi habitación– dijo dándose la vuelta y yendo a paso rápido hacia las escalaras en dirección a su cuarto

–Pronto comeremos así que lávate las manos cariño–dijo la mama de Billy

Billy estaba seguro que nada podía hacerle la señora Corpus a su mama, estaba en su casa, y si se había negado a matarlo a él cuando tuvo más que una mejor excusa, mucho menos a su madre que no había hecho nada, y que además una repentina muerte podía suscitar una investigación a la casa de los corpus, asimismo la madre de Víctor no se veía tan atemorizante como el señor corpus

Sería una tarde larga, sentía que iba a volverse loco, quería hablar con alguien de esto, tal vez con Mo, eso suavizaría toda esa tención que se cargaba, Mo había visto tantas cosas raras como él, se había enfrentado a innumerables cosas extrañas, pero algo lo detenía

Hacia una semana que había pasado sin hablarle a Víctor ni ir a la escuela, sentía como si… le extrañara

¿Una cita con Sandy?, sintió como si un balde de agua fría le golpease, por fin había carburado, Billy estaba tan preocupado por el hecho de que la señora corpus, una vampiro estuviese en su casa cerca de su madre que hasta en ese momento caviló que Víctor había tenido una cita

Bien no es que le importara, que más daba.

Esa semana que había dejado de hablarle a Víctor la sintió muy fría, solitaria, tenía un gran secreto que guardar por su propia seguridad y por la de los demás, se puso a analizarlo fríamente; como siempre nadie le creería… excepto tal vez Mo,

Paso la tarde sin compañía, de verdad detestaba estar solo de esa manera, conflictuado, Víctor se había convertido en su mejor amigo y confidente, compañeros de la ciencia ficción e interlocutor de sus conspiraciones, se habían pasado las tardes en su habitación, o hablando por el radio de BB hasta que se hacía demasiado tarde. Ahora no quería enfrentarse a él, la escuela sería una miseria

Oyó como su madre se despedía de la señora Corpus acompañado del sonido de una puerta cerrándose, Billy no sabía que más hacer

Billy sacó las cosas de su casillero, ya había sido una semana desde que no lo abría, cuando sintió que había alguien detrás de él, rezó por que no fuera Víctor

– ¿Qué tal BB?

Que bien era Mo.

– Faltaste casi una semana ¿estabas enfermo?

– Algo así

– ¿Algo… así?, Le pregunté a Víctor sobe ti pero me dijo que no sabía nada

– Sabes las personas nunca son lo que parecen

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

En eso vio a Víctor de lejos junto con 2 muchachos. En cuanto los miró cerro su casillero rápidamente y se fue veloz del lugar, casi corriendo, Mo lo miro extrañado percatándose; este era bastante perceptible y de inmediatamente se figuró que algo pasaba entre él y Víctor, teniendo que ver esto con el hecho que BB no había asistido a clases

Llegó a su salón pero BB no se sentó en su lugar de siempre, si no que se fue hasta los pupitres de atrás. Al poco rato sonó el timbre y todos entraron al salón; entre la multitud miró a Víctor hablando con un celular ¿quién le llamaba?, pareció no fijarse en él y se sentó

Así transcurrió la mañana, las clases nunca habían estado tan tediosas, sin embargo se sentía escudado en ellas, casi reconfortado por no verse en la necesidad de hablar con Víctor, hasta que sonó el timbre del receso y todos salieron

Billy en la hora del almuerzo se encontró con Mo, Hitch y Mimí y se dirigió a sentarse con ellos

– Hola chicos

– BB ¿Qué pasó contigo viejo? hace como una semana que no vienes a clases

– Y te sentaste lejos de nosotros– dijo Mimí

– ¿Tú y Víctor están peleados?– preguntó Mo de repente

– ¿Que? No, bueno…– siempre olvidaba que tan perspicaz era Mo en ese tipo de cosas, era un genio leyendo el ambiente y los movimientos de los demás

– es algo más complicado que eso

– Entonces…– dijo Mo con un movimiento de muñeca

– No es nada Mo, no preguntes, es… complicado

– Bien viejo, si tú dices– dijo Hitch esto dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa vegetariana.

Billy escaneó el lugar hasta que vio a Víctor, parecía ser que estaba sentado con los del grupo de literatura… y estaba hablando con esa despampanante rubia, parecían muy felices; los vio riendo, hablando, sonriéndose el uno a otro, BB al darse cuenta de eso sintió una patada en el estómago. Víctor por estar hablando con ella ni siquiera se percataba de que estaba siendo observado.

Así transcurrieron los días, Billy trataba por todos los medios de evitar a Víctor y este estaba mucho tiempo con los del taller de literatura, y era visto con Sandy casi en todas partes, parecía como si ellos fuesen más que unidos desde que dejaron de hablarse

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en la casa de Víctor. BB sentía un vacío que no podía ser llenado por nada, extrañaba a Víctor, extrañaba poder hablar con él, caminar junto a él a casa, intercambiar notas en clase, platicar en la cafetería de la escuela y pasarse las noches hablando con por el radio, su mejor amigo se le había ido de las manos.

Tal vez había exagerado, tal vez Víctor no era malvado, o más bien, no sabía que pensar. Víctor le había mentido, pero había evitado que le matase su padre al cual sí consideraba malvado, ¿seguía siendo el mismo Víctor que conocía? ¿Su Víctor existía? ¿Era sincero en su forma de ser?, ahora se daba cuenta toda esa teoría del "mal" solo era imaginación suya y que Víctor no podía ser ese ser maléfico

Parecía que Víctor no quería acercarse a él, se veía como si no le afectase en nada, él no se sentía tan solitario como se sentía BB y se figuraba que tampoco quería romper el hielo que había entre ellos, ahora Víctor pasaba el tiempo con Sandy y sus amigos.

Si se hubiese dignado a escuchar las protestas de Víctor tal vez hubiera sucedido algo diferente y seguirán juntos, no podía dejar de pensar BB.

Ya habían terminado las clases, Billy salía de salón, se había escapado de un buen castigo pues Mimí, Hitch y Mo habían hecho un comentario burlón otra vez, sobre las mentiras de milo, y de nuevo, fueron descubiertos, BB ya no se sentaba cerca de ellos así que el castigo no le tocó a él

Estaba debatiéndose si esperarlos después de su condena, no quería toparse con nadie en camino a su casa, al menos no solo, pues no sabría cómo reaccionar si se encontraba a Víctor de nuevo, así que decidió mejor esperar, solo sería una media hora, mientras tanto se puso a leer la nueva guía sobrenatural, estaba revisando la sección de gnomos y pigmeos cuando alzo la vista y sin querer visualizó a Víctor y a Sandy tomados de la manos, estaban tan juntos, tan cerca que parecían una pareja, Billy no podía dejar de mirarles, Víctor parecía tan a gusto, tan satisfecho y Sandy parecía brillar como el mismo sol, ¡No podía ser! ¡¿Por qué iban de la mano?! ¡Que es lo que estaba pasando!

En eso aparecieron Mimí Hitch y Mo

– ¿BB nos estabas esperando?

–Amm si de todas formas no tengo prisa en regresar a casa– dijo tratando de distraerse y no pensar ni en Víctor o Sandy

–Bien vámonos es la segunda vez que nos castigan por burlarnos de milo, no sé cómo la maestra ni los demás no se dan cuenta, deberían castigarlo a él y no a nosotros– dijo Mimí

Los cuatro caminaron hasta la intersección, antes de separarse y despedirse unos a con otros con un "hasta luego", Billy preguntó dirigiéndose a Mo:

– ¿Mo podría ir a tu casa para que me pases algunos apuntes de la semana que falté?

– ¿No los tenías ya?

– No todos amigo

– Bien ven conmigo

Y con esto se dirigieron en la misma dirección, No dijeron nada durante un rato hasta que Billy rompió el silencio, aunque este no era un silencio incomodo sino un mudo acuerdo

– Mo vi a Víctor besándose con Sandy, yo creí que no le gustaba

Mo se sorprendió, jamás había oído a BB hablar de una chica

– BB ¿te gusta Sandy? ¿Por eso fue la pelea entre ustedes dos?

– Que ¡no!, es algo más complicado que eso

– Pues explícame, soy todo oídos

Billy dudo por un momento, ¿en realidad le iba soltar la sopa a Mo? Mo era un buen amigo, y también era el mejor para guardar secretos pero ¿y si Víctor esperaba que él no dijese nada a nadie?

– Digamos que descubrí que Víctor es algo que no es, oculta algo que me impresionó y no sé cómo manejarlo

– ¿Qué cosa es?

– Bueno, digamos que tiene una vida distinta a la nuestra… no es que no confíe en ti viejo amigo, es que no sé si sea correcto que te lo cuente, son cosas muy personales de Víctor

– BB deberías hablar con él, tal vez tenga solución,

– Si tal vez, arg… no lo se

– Pero te diré una cosa; no arreglaras nada evitándolo como lo has hecho las últimas dos semanas

– Te diste cuenta

– Soy bueno para estas cosas ¿lo olvidas?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa de Mo, Billy un poco más tranquilo, tomó algunas libretas y hojas sueltas

Sabes Mimí Hitch y yo vamos a ir al genio de las hamburguesas mañana en la noche ¿no quieres acompañarnos?

–Ah claro… espera, no se sí

–Víctor no vendrá, sabes BB deberías tomar enserio lo que te dije, tu amistad con Víctor no puede acabar por algo tan simple

– Si Mo está bien, Hablaré con el… Sabes primero pasaré a tu casa y de ahí nos vamos juntos al genio de las hamburguesas– dijo Billy

– Bien te esperare.

Dicho esto se despidieron.

Billy caminaba a su casa, pensaba lo que le había dicho Mo, no podía evitar a Víctor toda la vida, ¿eran amigos no? O al menos lo fueron. Víctor habría tenido sus razones para mentir, tal vez no fuese malo, sino simplemente desconocido, exótico tal vez, Billy sacudió la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento.

Iba en sus cavilaciones cuando al pasar por la casa de los Corpus no pudo evitar pasar su mirada por ese lugar el cual ya le estaba vedado, entonces lo vio; ahí estaba Víctor a lo lejos, junto a… Sandy. Vio como la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a Víctor, lo sujetaba de un brazo y pegaba sus labios contra los de él. ¡Él y Sandy se habían dado un beso!, un beso que tal vez duro unos segundos pero para Billy fueron minutos, demasiados, ese beso parecía eterno, no salía de su sorpresa, entonces era cierto, si había algo entre Víctor y esa despampanante rubia.

Billy no podía apartar la vista, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, y una especie de tristeza le recorrió todo el cuerpo e inundó su conciencia

Billy entonces se dio cuenta; estaba enamorado de Víctor, todo ese juego de luces, el nerviosismo, el cosquilleo al tocarlo, la inconformidad de Sandy ¡eran celos!, su decepción al descubrir la verdad, su incapacidad de estar peleado con él, su incapacidad de estar lejos de él, la añoranza, la tristeza que estaba sintiendo ahora todo estaba claro ¡ESTABA ENAMORADO DE VÍCTOR!

Se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar, estaba estupefacto, hasta que sintió como la vista de Víctor se posó en él, no quería verlo a los ojos, eso era demasiado, sin pensarlo mucho y como si hubiese sido mero instinto animal, marcho rápidamente a su casa sin mirar atrás.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenía que hablar con alguien, no, eso era demasiado, una cosa es que Víctor fuese un vampiro y otra muy distinta estar enamorado de él, ¿cómo lo podría explicar?, sería más sencillo explicar lo primero que lo segundo

No quería ir al genio de las hamburguesas, su cabeza estaba hecha pedazos, eso era algo de los más complicado, más de lo que Mo podía manejar ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, pero de igual manera no podía evitarlo, ya lo había intentado todo, ese cosquilleo seguía ahí, sentía que las manos le sudaban; con solo recordar a su mejor amigo sentía mariposas o más bien murciélagos en el cuerpo, no solo en el estómago.

Él y Víctor…, su cabeza no podía carburar más, bien de acuerdo, la primer etapa fue la negación, esa la había tenido BB el día de ayer después de ver a Sandy y a Víctor besándose y caer en cuenta de que estaba enamorado, simplemente lo negó todo lo que pudo y esperaba dormirse y despertarse con una mentalidad distinta, tal vez solo fue la intensidad del momento, pero despertó ese día y de nuevo sintió esa esencia rosa efervescente que le cruzaba por todo el maldito cuerpo, era como un virus que le amenazaba con triturarlo, ahora estaba en la etapa de la aceptación, si bien, todo iba bien, lo más difícil es aceptar que se tiene un problema, de acuerdo, lo aceptaba, ¿ahora qué? Hacer como si no pasara nada, ¡No podía hacer eso!, todas esas emociones no le abandonaban y se sentía a morir, tendría que platicar esto con Mo, ¿Quién más si no él?

Bien iría a su casa como lo acordado y lo soltaría todo, Billy un poco indeciso tomó su chaqueta, lo haría… tenía que hacerlo

Salió de su casa, miró a una especie de pandilleros que parecían escrutarlo con la vista del otro lado de la calle, pero decidió ignorarlos y siguió caminando a la casa de Mo

Cuando llegó, tocó el timbre y salió Mo

–Que tal BB, pasa, déjame ir por mi billetera y nos vamos

BB pasó y se quedó solo en la estancia esperando a que Mo saliese y tan rápido como se fue regreso

–Listo vámonos

–Billy no sabía cómo contarle algo a Mo, sabía que él era una de las personas más abiertas y menos prejuiciosas que había conocido, no por nada se interesaba en las cosas paranormales, pero aun así sería la primera vez que tocaría un punto tan personal y "un tanto dramático", jamás había hablado de enamoramientos antes, eso eran temas poco importantes y vedados para él

Billy nunca le importó el sexo opuesto, si había chicas lindas, pero él nunca les prestó atención, o más bien no le interesaban. A él le interesaba más estar metido en cosas sobrenaturales, cosas que hacían que el mundo común y corriente fuese el irreal y que lo posible fuese ese mundo paranormal, nunca se había preocupado por chicas ¡no tenía tiempo!, el mundo lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber de las conspiraciones que se tramaban a sus alrededores, notaba que algunas muchachas eran guapas, pero solo eso, jamás le interesó el romance, ¿era un chico no? A los chicos no les interesa el romance ¿o sí? Mo era un buen ejemplo, no, el no, el parecía estar atraído hacia Mimí Valentine ¿o era al revés?, Y lo peor de todo no es que estuviera interesado en una chica, a él le atraía un chico, un chico en toda su extensión

Ya iban a medio camino y estaba anocheciendo, casi ningún alma iba por esa calle, Bien tenía que soltarlo, ahora o nunca, decidió dejar los contratiempos de lado

– Mo, amigo, creo que me gusta alguien

– Mo le escucho y no pudo evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, ¿Billy boom gustaba de una persona? Eso sí era extraño, tan extraña como la carne misteriosa que brillaba en la obscuridad o la reina mosquito que se alimentaba de sangre humana, más extraño que los alienígenas que según BB les visitaban todo el tiempo

– ¿Alguien? ¡A ti!

– Que ¿Por qué?, ¿es tan raro?

– Es que no te imagino en una cita, le tienes más amor a tus conspiraciones que a otra cosa

– Esta vez es diferente

–Vaya… ¿entonces es Sandy?

– ¡No!, no es Sandy, porque todo mundo me quiere emparejar con ella, no es la única coca cola del desierto ¿sabes?

– BB tranquilo, Entonces ¿la conozco?

Billy decidió con más fuerza aun dejar de lado los prejuicios y ser lo más sincero que podía con Mo

–Ese es el problema, no es un "la"… es un "el"

– ¿Él?– dijo Mo con algo de sorpresa– Billy ¿me estás diciendo que te gusta un chico?

– Todavía estoy digiriéndolo yo mismo, es difícil aceptarlo, pero es verdadero, está ahí, no puedo ocultarlo ni luchar contra él, ¡me está consumiendo!

–Bien…–dijo Mo–. Y por qué no le dices lo que sientes

– Ese es el problema estamos peleados

– Mo se quedó estático, y se encendió un foco en su mente, entonces era Víctor de quien hablaba BB

– No me digas que…– Mo no pudo terminar la frase pues unos pandilleros llegaron detrás de ellos y los jalaron hacia un callejón obscuro, ya había anochecido, Mo y Billy forcejearon pero ellos eran más, y aún más fuertes. Billy los miró bien a pesar con la poca luz que había, eran los mismos pandilleros que había visto esa tarde, los habían seguido

El callejón era una estructura sin salida y los acorralaron contra la pared del mismo

– Que quieren de nosotros– dijo Mo

– Los queremos a ustedes– dijo un pandillero con una pañoleta en la cabeza, causando risa a sus demás compañeros

– Parece que han molestado mucho a uno de nuestros amigos– dijo un hombre con una tatuaje en el rostro

– Pero nosotros no hemos tenido que ver nada con ustedes– declaró Mo

– Jamás les hemos visto– dijo Billy

– Nuestro amigo óscar no opina lo mismo–

Oscar; ahora todo tenía sentido, había mandado a sus amigos a vengarse

– Esta calle es poco transitada y nadie los va a oír, además nadie querría adentrare en un callejón obscuro, nuestro amigo óscar estará muy feliz cuando los hayamos destripado

Los pandilleros Se empezaron a reír al unísono, Billy y Mo no creían que fuesen a salir vivos de esta

Entonces sucedió lo impensable, uno de ellos se fue al suelo y su piel se empezó a desgarrar cual tela de seda dejando algo de sangre sobre su nuevo pelaje de animal, entonces los demás empezaron a mutar también al igual que el líder, se les rompía la piel dejando visto un pelaje de animal

– Mo ¡¿qué es eso?!

Mo los escrutó con la mirada

– Son…– Mo empezó a recordar lo que decía su guía del mundo sobrenatural, ver las señales, lo que estaba pasando… eran hombres lobo.

Increíble– dijo Mo en voz baja

– ¡¿Son hombres lobo?!– preguntó Billy exclamando sorpresa

Miraron al animal, al líder, al hombre lobo más imponente que estaba al frente de todos, era bastante grande, estaba parado en sus cuatro patas, mostraba su dentadura afilada y sus colmillos

–No saldremos de esta– murmuro Billy

El lobo más grande se puso en posición listo para avanzárseles a Billy y Mo quienes se cubrieron la cara con los brazos esperando el impacto, sin embargo, no se dio, se oyeron ruidos y crujidos; expectante Billy volteo y no lo podía creer, ¡era Víctor!, Víctor estaba ahí, y estaba asfixiando al lobo mayor, después los otros lobos se le abalanzaron pero no lo tomaron desprevenido, uno empezó a morder su hombro, sin embargo Víctor se lo quitó de encima y luego otro se fue contra su pierna y otro hacia su estómago, mientras asfixiaba al lobo que tenía en sus brazos hasta romperle el cuello, era una batalla épica; los lobos se le abalanzaban, él los golpeaba y los aventaba al otro lado del callejón y por ultimo cuando el segundo lobo mayor le mordió parte del abdomen él lo remató con un golpe cayendo el lobo muerto, gracias a esto los demás lobos empezaron a retroceder, había dejado fuera de combate a los dos licántropos más fuertes, los demás lobos le gruñían mostrando su gran dentadura, sin embargo no se le abalanzaron, se fueron atrás lentamente hasta dar vuelta e irse apresuradamente, todos maltrechos, al igual que Víctor quien tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, estaba sangrando copiosamente, cayó de rodillas, parecía que iba a desvanecerse, preocupado BB reaccionó;

– ¡Víctor!

–rápido hay que llevarlo al hospital

–NO–grito Víctor dijo cayendo al suelo

–Mo no podemos llevarlo al hospital,

– ¿Por qué no?

–Solo confía en mí

–Víctor ¿a dónde podemos ir?– dijo volviéndose hacia él

Mo empezaba a entender, Víctor había derrotado y dejado heridos a una manada de hombres lobo, algo raro había en él, tenía una fuerza y resistencia sobre humanas, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?¿ entonces era cierto lo que BB decía, sobre que Víctor era inhumano?

–Mi casa– dijo esto último y se desvaneció, estaba sangrando mucho, Billy se quitó su chaqueta y la enredó alrededor de la cintura de Víctor haciéndole un nudo, lo amarro fuertemente mientras esta se manchaba de sangre.

–Vamos hay que llevárnoslo– dijo y se lo cargó a sus espaldas

¡Tenía que ayudar a Víctor!, Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron a casa del mismo, a BB el camino se le hizo eterno, tenían que llegar rápido, tal vez sus padres sabrían que hacer, no conocía a otros vampiros, había poca gente en la calle, ya se había hecho noche, por suerte no se encontraron a nadie conocido, ni a policías. De seguro los cuerpos de los hombres lobo ya habían mutado y habían vuelto a ser humanos.

Llegaron a la casa de Víctor, no hizo falta que tocaran iban llegando al patio de enfrente cuando salió la mama y el papa de Víctor, este último lo tomo de brazos de BB, y lo llevó rápidamente al sótano donde tenía todo su equipo de enterrador, cosió las heridas grandes y le aplicó vendajes, por las manos y el torso, Billy y Mo se quedaron en la habitación viendo como la madre y el padre de Víctor le curaban y le limpiaban

– ¿Estará bien?– preguntó BB

– Claro que sí, solo hay que esperar, nosotros los vampiros sanamos muy rápido las heridas, perdió mucha sangre, necesitará beber de un ser humano vivo ya que recupere la conciencia, para que su recuperación sea más rápida.

– ¿Dijo vampiros?– susurro Mo–. ¡Entonces es cierto, todos son vampiros!– dijo Mo sorprendido

– Que beba de mí– dijo BB

– ¡¿Que?!– exclamaron casi al unísono el padre de Víctor y Mo

– Ya le has causado suficientes problemas a mi hijo

– Por favor necesito ayudarle, si no fuese por él tal vez Mo y yo estaríamos muertos

– Gerald, por favor–

– Bien es lo menos que puedes hacer ya que eres el causante de todo este problema, te dije que te alejaras de mi hijo y ahora traes a este muchacho a que conozca nuestra identidad, no podrías ser más problemático

– No diré nada señor corpus, su secreto está a salvo conmigo– contestó Mo–. Me he topado con cosas más extrañas que el vampirismo

– Por tu bien espero que así sea, lo mismo va para ti– dijo apuntando a Billy –. Si veo que andan divulgando este hecho les succionare la sangre a ambos

– No pasará señor corpus, no pasara, Sé que igual nadie nos creería

– Un punto más en nuestra contra– dijo Mo

– Bien creo que es todo pueden irse a sus casas

– Bien vendré mañana, si usted está de acuerdo– dijo Mo

– Yo… señores corpus con su permiso me gustaría quedarme aquí para cuidar de Víctor

– De ninguna manera, no hace falta

– Pero dijo que si bebía de una persona viva sanaría más rápido

– No pienso tenerte en nuestra casa

– Necesita la sangre Gerald, es mejor que sea de un humano

– Bien, entonces haz lo que quieras

– Iré por una bolsa de dormir y cobijas espérame aquí BB– dijo la señora Corpus subiendo a la planta alta seguida de su esposo

BB miró a Víctor, se veía tan apacible inconsciente, era como si simplemente estuviese en un sueño profundo alejado de la cruda realidad con todos esos vendajes, se le veía mas pálido, sin embargo no podía evitar verle tan atractivo, semidesnudo, vendado, con su cabello cayéndole hacia delante, acariciando su rostro y luego estaba todo su cuerpo vendado, tenía miedo por Víctor, pero decidió pensar positivo, sus padres habían dicho que estaría bien ¿no es así?

En eso la señora corpus llegó y le dio el tendido para que durmiese en el suelo del sótano a un lado de los tétricos e interesantes utensilios de enterrador,

– Espero que estés cómodo BB seguro que no quieres ocupar las habitaciones de arriba tenemos una habitación de huéspedes

– Gracias señora corpus, pero Prefiero quedarme con Víctor

–De acuerdo pero de igual manera no podemos hacer nada, me alegra que Víctor tenga un gran amigo como tú sabes, llamaré a tu casa para avisar que dormirás aquí– dijo deteniéndose –Debería alguno de los dos dar el primer paso, Buenas noches BB– dijo la señora corpus con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, cerrando la puerta del sótano

Espera… ¿qué?, ¡El primer paso! ¡¿De qué estaba hablando? !¿Sería que la señora corpus se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Víctor?!, ¡pero si apenas él se había enterado ayer! ¡Cómo era posible!, ¿Víctor le había comentado algo?, ¿el había dicho algo? Decidió mejor dejar de pensar, ¡todo había pasado muy rápido!

Bien ahora estaba a solas con Víctor, más lo que dijo la señora corpus, tenía el estómago revuelto por los murciélagos que sentía, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Era tan evidente que gustaba de Víctor? ¿Que se preocupaba por él?, quería que se recuperara, que abriese sus ojos y mirara los suyos, esos ojos obscuros que antes tapaban sus lentes purpuras cuando lo conoció y que le gustaba observar desde que se hicieron amigos, desde que hubo tregua entre ellos y pudo conocer lo esplendido que era, su voz, su sonrisa, su piel nívea.

No se acostó en el tendido, si no que se sentó en una silla que había ahí a esperar… A que Víctor recuperaba la conciencia


	7. Chapter 7

Abrió los ojos como a eso de las tres de la madrugada, sentía todo su cuerpo mallugado y que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, tenía gasas y vendas llenas de sangre y tenía una terrible sed

Intentó sentarse pero aún estaba muy débil, todo se sentía difuso para él, soltó un gemido; entonces Billy se despertó, ¡Víctor había vuelto en sí!, vio cómo se sentó dificultosamente, BB se paró de su silla y se dirigió hacia él

–Víctor… –Dijo Billy con cautela–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Víctor soltó un gemido y empezó a toser

–Espera te traeré agua–Billy dio media vuelta, sin embargo, pero se quedó estático al comprender la complejidad de la situación ¿y si no era agua lo que quería?... y ¿si quería sangre? Entonces Billy algo indeciso se volvió hacía él y lentamente se sentó a un lado de Víctor en la camilla,

–Víctor– dijo suavemente

Víctor solo le contestó con un gruñido

Entonces Billy sintió como lo jalo hacia él y posó sus labios en su cuello, Billy empezó a temblar ligeramente, sabía lo que Víctor quería; que era lo que deseaba, sin embargo, no tuvo miedo y se dejó llevar, los labios de Víctor eran suaves al tacto, deliciosos, casi húmedos, BB sintió como los presionaba y abría la boca, era un acción muy arrebatada, sensual; era como si Víctor no pudiera vivir sin su sangre, en un instante sintió los colmillos de Víctor hundiéndosele en el cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido, por un momento los sintió deliciosos, estaba succionando su sangre, sentía como el líquido se iba de su cuerpo e iba parar en la boca de Víctor, su corazón que estaba siendo drenado, este latía a mil por hora, le gustaba Víctor y eso era demasiado. Después intentó zafarse de él pero Víctor era muy fuerte, no le permitió moverse, si no hacía algo terminaría desangrado, sin embargo Víctor percibió advertirlo y lo soltó de su agarre, alejando sus colmillos de su cuello; sentía un cosquilleo donde Víctor le había mordido, entonces no pudo más y se lanzó sobre Víctor, le besó en la boca, todavía tenía un sabor metálico en los labios, su boca sabia a sangre, su sangre, sin embargo el beso era delicioso, y Víctor le correspondió, se empezaron a besar, Billy probó los labios de Víctor, jamás había besado a nadie y no era muy bueno, pero esa acción sabia a gloria, Víctor correspondió el beso, le gustaba el sabor de sus labios, eran dulces y salados al mismo tiempo, suaves y húmedos, sentía como una energía le recorría todo el cuerpo, sin embargo Víctor cortó el beso y se acostó de nuevo cerrando los ojos, todavía seguía cansado

Billy se acostó aun lado de él, sentía su respiración, Víctor le rodeo con un brazo e inmediatamente volvió a quedar dormido

Cuando despertó no había nadie en la camilla, Víctor no estaba, ni oyó ruido alguno en la planta alta, BB se levantó y salió del sótano, inspeccionó la casa de los Corpus pero no había nadie. Billy se sentía algo débil, tal vez era por la sangre que Víctor bebió de él. Paseo por la sala, la cocina, y por ultimo a la habitación de Víctor, se acostó en un sillón que había ahí y dormito un poco. El aroma del cuarto tenía el olor de Víctor, su colonia, que a BB le encantaba. Estaba a punto de meterse en ensoñación cuando oyó que habían abierto la puerta de la casa, seguro eran los Corpus, iba a salir en su encuentro cuando oyó que alguien subía las escaleras y se quedó estático, escuchó los pasos en el corredor y vio cómo se abría la puerta; era Víctor.

Entró a la habitación y Se quedaron mudos uno ante el otro, Víctor le escrutaba con la mirada de arriba abajo; lo mismo hacia BB.

Billy empezó a sonrojare, hace mucho que no había hablado con Víctor, ¡le había besado!, se habían besado en el sótano, había dormido aun lado de él, por dios, la vida no podría dar más vueltas, Víctor le gustaba y se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran aún más fuertes cuando temió por su vida y ofreció ser su alimento, estaba enamorado y eso beso fue lo mejor que haya tenido en la vida, o al menos así lo sintió

–Hola

–Hola

Hubo un silencio expectante entre ellos dos, no sabían que decirse

–Sabes yo… – dijo Víctor, sin embargo fue inmediatamente interrumpido; BB se abalanzo a sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado, y a pesar de no tener experiencia, aprendería, quería aprender con Víctor, ese beso fue electrizante, húmedo, delicioso, Billy sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago que parecía ir en aumento.

La acción de Billy le había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo, correspondió el beso, sus labios chocaban unos con otros y el mundo parecía dar mil vueltas, cada vez los besos subían de nivel, Víctor tomo por la cintura a BB aprisionándolo. Entonces éste con sus dedos bajó un poco su jersey de cuello alto dejando al cubierto la vena principal de su coyuntura

Víctor pasó sus labios por ese lugar expectante, sin embargo solo lamio el lugar y succiono ligeramente la piel, sabia delicioso, su piel era suave, tersa, joven e inmediatamente se alejó de él

–No puedo tomar más sangre tuya, debes estar débil

–La necesitas para sanar pronto

–Mis padres y yo ya fuimos a… comer, tenemos unos donadores para estos casos, no creas que los tomamos a la fuerza

–Perdona– dijo Billy cambiando el curso de la conversación instantáneamente

Hubo un silencio entre ellos dos, BB no sabía cómo seguir

–No debí decirte lo que te dije lo siento

–No te preocupes, entiendo

–Sé que estuvo mal y me dejé llevar por mi imaginación… como siempre

–Está bien BB

–No sabía cómo reaccionar creí que eras un persona falsa, creía que nunca fuiste mi amigo y tenía ese prejuicio a lo sobrenatural

No importa Billy– dijo tomándolo del brazo suavemente, a BB le encantó ese gesto

–Perdón por llamarte monstruo

–No eres el primero ni la primera vez que me lo dicen, recuerda que antes de conocernos me llamabas monstruo

él, no era bueno en esas cosas, él era totalmente nuevo en estos casos, estaba enamorado de un vampiro, él, que siempre abogaba por la raza humana, aunque se sentía correcto, tal vez leer tanta ciencia ficción le había acarreado todo esto

–Gracias por salvarme

–BB yo…–

–Y sé que estás enamorado de Sandy así que no me opondré

– ¿de Sandy?

–Si sé que ella te gusta y…– Víctor no le dejo terminar la frase

–Ella no me gusta

–Les vi besándose

–Ella me besó a mí, Sandy es solo una amiga Y ella lo sabe, BB no me gusta Sandy –dijo esto y le dio a Billy un corto beso en los labios

–Al principio me negaba a sentir algo… entre nosotros, creía que una relación contigo sería más que imposible, pero no podía evitarlo, tu parecías… no parecía que yo te gustara así que decidí dejar de lado todo,

Le dio a BB un beso corto en la mejilla, Víctor se veía mucho mejor, sin embargo, necesitaba descansar, entonces este le rodeó con sus brazos y recargó su peso sobre él, BB le ayudo a apoyarse hasta que lo dirigió a su cama

Entonces oyó que alguien estaba en la puerta de la casa de los corpus, escucho la voz de la señora corpus y la otra parecía ser… de su madre, las escucho platicar desde arriba, mientras Víctor se estaba quedando dormido, arrullado por el silencio de la habitación a excepción del parloteo que venía desde la planta baja, sin embargo seguía siendo un sonido muy fino

Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió; era el señor Corpus

–Te buscan– dijo para salir rápidamente como había entrado a la habitación

–Víctor me tengo que ir

Víctor hizo lo posible por levantarse lentamente pero BB lo acostó de nuevo

– necesitas descansa,–sin embargo Víctor logró sentarse y le dio un corto beso en los labios

–Te veo mañana

–Si mañana dijo para volverse a acostar de nuevo

BB bajo rápido la estancia

Y se encontró con su madre

Billy ya basta de visitas vámonos

–O no se preocupe señora Boom– dijo la señora corpus– aquí ambos son bien recibidos

–Gracias señora corpus, bien nos tenemos que ir ojalá que Víctor se recupere pronto de la gripe

Con esto la mama de Billy se despidió de beso con la señora corpus y junto con BB fueron andando a su casa


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chic s espero que estén bien, no se que decir de mis des-actualizaciones, es que empecé el servicio social y no he podido hacer mucho, ya prácticamente pasó un año desde que no actualizaba, no me habia llegado la inspiración y con el montón de trabajo que he tenido ni tiempo de poder hacer nada, pero ya me dieron un respiro.

le quiero agradecer sinceramente a Moville Fiction por apoyarme y por hacer ese fanart tan hermoso de esta parejita y leer lo que escrito, sinceramente gracias y a claudia kapranos por dejarme tan bellos comentarios, espero que esta continuación sea de su agrado

sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el capitulo, todo tipo de opiniones son bien recibidas y ojalá les guste

* * *

No sabía que eran, no había ido a visitar a Víctor en toda la mañana, no quería llamarle por la radio, quería hablar con él en persona pero temía irrumpir su descanso y eso era lo que debía hacer Víctor, descansar

¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Eran amigos?, ¿ahora eran novios?, ¿que eran en realidad?, bien habían aterrizado algo, uno gustaba del otro y viceversa, entonces ¿cuál era el paso siguiente a realizar?, Billy era nuevo en esto y no sabía cómo seguir, miraba sus historietas, hombres lobo de marte, el ataque de los vampiros ninjas, como le hubiese gustado leer ese tomo a Víctor, tal vez se lo daría después

Estaba tan perdido en sus ensoñaciones hasta que oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, no podría ser su madre, ella jamás tocaba antes de entrar, fue rápido a abrir, era Mo, se sorprendió al verlo

–Hola

–Hola Mo

— ¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Nada, solo miraba mis revistas— dijo tratando de evadir lo que pasaba en su cabeza

—Bien, sabes BB hoy vi el callejón donde nos atacaron no había absolutamente nada

— ¿Entonces dices que alguien secuestro los cuerpos? No pudieron simplemente desaparecer

—No sé es muy extraño, tal vez hay más como ellos, tenemos que revisar la guía sobrenatural… ¿has sabido algo de Víctor? ¿Ya fuiste a visitarlo?

—Hoy no— dijo Billy

—Dime una cosa BB, ¿desde cuando sabes que Víctor era un vampiro?— Billy se lo pensó por un momento, pero que más daba, Mo ya había visto todo, y además era su mejor amigo y por consiguiente había visto más cosas extrañas que él

—No hace mucho, lo descubrí por accidente, el termo que lleva consigo tenía sangre y fui siguiendo las pistas, ya sabes como soy

Lo que a Billy menos le preocupaba a BB era la naturaleza de Víctor, bueno si le interesaba su naturaleza, quería saber todo sobre Víctor, su naturaleza, su pasado, sus sentimientos, que pensaba de él, exactamente qué relación tenían ahora y Mo pareció percatarse de ello

—Creo que hay que ir a verlo, ¿vienes?

—Claro— dijo BB, entonces se atrevió a preguntar algo que venía rondando en su cabeza, pero no sabía cómo aterrizar

—Mo hipotéticamente… ¿si besas a alguien que paso sigue?—

Mo lo miró con calma, aunque con algo de sorpresa, todavía no se acostumbraba al hecho de que Billy gustaba de alguien, pero Mo entendió inmediatamente, Billy era humano, tenía sentimientos al igual que todos, aunque era lento en los mismos y decidía poner todos los esfuerzos de su mente en casos paranormales, Billy entonces debía estar hablando de Víctor

—Dime exactamente qué pasó entre tú y Víctor

—Bueno… es que es decir… yo… nosotros– Billy empezó a tartamudear no sabía que decirle a Mo. Si, se habían besado

—Bueno nos besamos— dijo Billy tratando de mostrarse lo más ecuánime posible, Mo simplemente no cambio expresión, esta seguía tan calmada como siempre

—Entonces ¿él siente lo mismo por ti?

—Creo que sí

—Pero no han hablado de eso

—no

— ¿Fuiste a verlo ayer?

—Ayer lo miré mejor, la verdad no sé cómo este hoy, pero la señora Corpus dijo que estaría bien, que los vampiros sanan rápido

—Los vampiros tienen un increíble don de sanación, deberías saberlo, lo dice la guía sobrenatural,

—Lo sé pero también la guía sobrenatural dice que los vampiros son seres malvados y Víctor… ciertamente no lo es

—bien

— ¿Entonces?

—Dime exactamente qué pasó entre tú y Víctor

Algo inseguro BB le contó a Mo como se besaron varias veces, lo que le dijo Víctor sobre que Sandy no le gustaba y como Víctor le correspondía en sus sentimientos, pero no sabía lo que eran ahora

— ¿Entonces que somos?, ¿somos algo así como novios?, ¿somos amigos con derechos?

—Víctor no parece del tipo que quiera ser amigo con derechos de alguien Billy, a él le gustas

— ¿tú crees?, entonces ¿qué sigue?

Mo tampoco sabía muchas cosas del amor, no hace mucho sentía algo por Mimí Valentine pero al menos tenía una idea de cómo proceder si se llegaba a presentar una situación parecida a la de Víctor y Billy

—Creo que el siguiente paso es tener una cita

— ¿una cita?

—sí, creo que ese es el protocolo a seguir, tú y Víctor tengan una cita, salgan juntos, hablen de lo que a ustedes les gusta, y vean como resulta, él es un vampiro a ti te interesan las cosas paranormales, creo que es bastante obvio

Una cita, ¿le tendría que pedir una cita a Víctor?, ¿Qué no se supone que la cita va primero y el beso va después? ¡Ah! Estaba tan revuelto

—Pero lo que quiero saber — continuó Mo— es ¿qué sabes de Víctor?, ¿desde cuando es un vampiro? ¿Nació así? ¿Dónde vivía?

—no se absolutamente nada— BB se dio cuenta de que no sabía mucho y es que todo había pasado tan rápido

—Bien, vayamos a visitarlo– dijo Mo, ambos salieron ambos de la habitación de Billy cada quien con sus incógnitas, Mo por saber más del vampirismo aunque también para saber cómo estaba su amigo y Billy con la cabeza hecha un lio

Se dirigieron al hogar de los corpus

Tocaron la puerta y afortunadamente salió la mama de Víctor; la señora corpus, pues no sabían Billy ni Mo que atenerse si encontraban al señor corpus, tal vez los correría o intentaría succionarles la sangre, pero afortunadamente no fue él

— ¡Oh! Víctor, Mosley, que agradable verles otra vez

—buenos días señora corpus

— Buen día— saludó Billy

— ¿vienen a ver a Víctor?

—sí, si no es mucha molestia ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— ¿Está bien?— preguntó Billy

— ¡Ah!, Víctor se encuentra mucho mejor, su naturaleza lo hace sanar rápido, fue hacer unas compras para la cena, ¿qué les parece si nos acompañan a cenar?, no sé cuándo Víctor vuelva por eso no los he invitado a pasar, no sé si se tarde todo el día, se entretiene fácilmente con todo… pero podrían acompañarnos

—Gracias señora corpus pero debo pedir permiso a mis padres— dijo Mo

—sé que tú no tienes que pedir permiso Billy, tu mama y yo nos conocemos muy bien, así que cuento contigo– dijo esto y le guiñó el ojo

Billy no sabía que decir, quería volver a ver a Víctor, con todas sus ganas, pero quería verlo a solas, sin intermediarios y de alguna forma le asustaba el señor Corpus, pero a él jamás lo detuvo el miedo, aunque fuese un asunto arriesgado y tuviera las de perder, como cuando se enfrentó a la extraterrestre o a los hombres de verde, Billy de todos modos se aventuraba a seguir y más ahora que esto tenía que ver con Víctor

—Me da gusto que Víctor tenga unos amigos tan buenos como ustedes

— nos da gusto tener a Víctor… entonces la vemos después— dijo Mo

—Cuídense muchachos… y Billy… gracias— dijo de una manera dulce

Víctor estaba en el supermercado pensativo, estaba en la sección de revistas de ciencia ficción, ya tenía lo que iba a llevar en una pequeña canasta, pero solo fue a esa sección casi por costumbre había revistas nuevas y no podía evitar pensar en BB, a él le gustarían mucho, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto; este le correspondía, se habían besado varias veces, BB no había puesto resistencia, Billy tenia los mismo sentimientos hacia él, estaba pasando, pero ¿cómo seguir ahora?, el ya daba por sentado de que eran algo, pero ¿Billy lo pensaba también? lo más lógico era tener una cita después de lo que pasó

Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó una voz conocida de una chica que lo llamaba

— ¡Víctor! Qué bueno encontrarte aquí

Era Mimí Valentine

—Hola Mimí

— ¿Que te trae por aquí?— preguntó Mimí de buen humor

—Mi madre me mandó a comprar algunas cosas para la cena

—Ya veo

Víctor vio que llevaba Mimí en la canasta, algunas latas de atún, un pinta labios y una revista para chicas. las demás chica no consideraban a Mimí como una de ellas, sin embargo Mimí seguía siendo una fémina, y una chica bastante lista, lo que la diferenciaba de las demás de su escuela es que se negaba a pensar que todo giraba en torno a la ropa y a los chicos, era perspicaz, a veces sarcástica pero era amable, inteligente y era la voz de la razón por no decir una fiel a ideales benéficos para el mundo y una fiel militante contra el maltrato animal, ahora podía entender por qué Mo parecía tener una cierta afinidad ante ella, Mimí era una chica, pero una chica lista e inteligente y todas las chicas saben algo del amor, es el tema que todas ellas manejan, o así lo creyó Víctor, así que se decidió

—Mimí puedo preguntarte algo

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno tu eres una chica y…

—Gracias por notarlo– dijo Mimí sarcástica, lo mismo le había dicho hitch alguna vez cuando este se enamoró de su ángel de la guarda

—No, perdona, no quise decir…, es que tal vez tu tienes más experiencias en citas y eso, de nosotros eras la más sociable y quería pedirte ayuda

— ¿Sobre citas?

—Sí, dime como tiene uno en una cita

—Quieres tener una cita ¿con quién? Se trata de Sandy

—No… no, solos somos amigos,

—Se nota que ella esta prendada de ti

— vaya... Pero no, bueno, no se trata de ella

— ¿Entonces quién?

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo, primero debo saber si esta persona quiere tener algo conmigo o no, no es que no confié en ti, simplemente que cuando se haga oficial serás la primera en saber quién es

—Claro, pero debo saber quién es, promételo seré la primera en saberlo

—de acuerdo

—Bien prueba flores a las chicas nos gustan las flores y las velas

—Es que…

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No se trata de una chica

Mimí se quedó estática ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿un chico? ¿A Víctor le gustaba un chico?

Se quedaron callados por un momento, Mimí estaba procesando la información

— ¿Has dicho un chico?

— ¿Es tan raro?

Mimí no sabía que decir, entonces ¡Víctor era gay! Quien iba a pensarlo, cuando acordó que habían estado muy callados por un momento respondió:

—No, no nada de eso, pero no me lo hubiera imaginado, te veías tan bien con Sandy

—Oh

— Entonces ¿eres gay?

—Solo se… que me gusta alguien y resultó ser un chico

—Bueno pues te felicito, pero volviendo a lo que quieres hacer, si no es una chica, Entonces prueba con cosas que a él le gusten, cosas que lo apasionen, estoy segura de que conoces bien a esta persona como para pedirle una cita, eres un chico algo tímido, no darías el siguiente paso si no estuvieras seguro de lo que sientes

Mimí tenía razón, era tan perspicaz como Mo, parecían ser el uno para el otro, de hecho fue ese el problema que tuvo con Billy, ambos sentían algo uno por el otro, pero tuvo que surgir la verdad de su naturaleza vampírica y un ataque de hombres lobo para que se decidieran demostrar algo

Mimí se quedó pensativa; Si no es una chica…, ¿con que otros chicos se relacionaba Víctor?, Víctor era de pocos amigos, podía llevarse bien con todos pero no intimaba mucho excepto con Mo y su pandilla, tal vez era alguien del club de literatura, tal vez… entonces pensó en BB pero pronto quito eso de la cabeza, no podría ser, ellos eran amigos, aunque sonaba lógico, Víctor era el único que entendía a BB y su extraña paranoia y gusto por lo paranormal, pero eso implicaría que BB tuviera sentimientos románticos cosa que se le hacia difícil de imaginar… pero no era imposible ¿era BB a quien se refería Víctor?

—Sabes si es una primera cita no lo lleves al cine

— ¿Por qué no?

—Créeme se vuelve incomodo, te pones nervioso y no sabes dónde poner las manos, no lo lleves a un lugar donde haya mucha gente, se vuelve frustrante, estén en un lugar tranquilo donde puedan conversar los dos a gusto sin interrupciones

— ¿Debo intentar algo?

—Bueno eso lo sabrás tú dependiendo de cómo se pongan las cosas, De verdad me gustaría saber quién es, pero esperaré a que tú me lo cuentes

—Gracias Mimí

Después siguieron conversando de otras cosas, cosas de la escuela, sobre proyectos y sobre el equipo de futbol fracasado de su escuela

,— Bien aquí nos separamos– dijo Mimí — seguiré con mis compras

—Gracias Mimí

—Por nada, pero recuerda me vas a decir todo que pasó

Billy se puso nervioso, estaba nervioso vería a Víctor otra vez… después del beso, pero para bien o para mal no estarían a solas, Mo estaría ahí, la madre de Víctor y su aterrador y vampírico padre, en otro tiempo hubiese imaginado que toda la familia de Víctor y el mismo Víctor se abalanzarían contra ellos y les chaparían la sangre mientras que Mo y él mismo tendrían que combatirlos con estacas o ajo sin saber si saldrían victoriosos de ese hecho, Mo tenía la astucia y Billy el conocimiento, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Víctor no era un ser malvado, era alguien interesante, guapo, inteligente, amable, educado… dios debía dejar de pensar, el punto es que Víctor no era malvado

El y Mo llegaron al mismo tiempo y Billy agradeció que fuese así, las señora corpus les abrió la puerta y entraron, Billy miró a Víctor y como este ponía los cubiertos, se miraron a los ojos, no dijeron nada pero ambos se sonrieron, a BB le agradaba verlo, sobretodo tan repuesto aunque todavía tenía algunos vendajes hasta que los dos cayeron en cuenta de que ahí estaba Mo, se saludaron e inmediatamente la señora Corpus los mandó a sentarse

En la cena Todo estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada y era bastante incomodo, Billy ya se lo había imaginado pero quería volver a ver a Víctor, aunque fuese un poco, pero estaba nervioso, no fue sino que hasta que Mo rompió el silencio que la tensión bajó un poco

—Señora corpus la comida esta deliciosa

—Gracias Mo, es una receta vieja de los corpus, la tenía mi tatarabuela

— ¿En serio?, ¿entonces conoce sus antepasados?

— ¿Tu no?

—Bueno resultó que mi antepasado era un cazador de brujas, aunque lo aprendimos de la peor manera

—Los corpus tenemos un linaje antiguo, vienen desde Inglaterra, es bastante viejo– dijo Víctor

—Si pero quién diría que se extinguiría en este siglo — dijo el señor corpus que pasó de estar atento e indiferente a su comida a lanzarle una mirada de hastío a Billy

— ¡Gerald!

—Aunque nada es seguro

—La familia de mama es mucho más antigua que la de los corpus—dijo mirando a Billy y este no pudo más que sonrojarse y devolverle una sonrisa

— ¿Más antigua?– preguntó Billy curioso

—Cuéntanos un poco más – dijo Mo interesado

—Bueno la familia viene desde Italia, cuando Constantino se convirtió en el más poderoso gobernante e hizo grandes cosas con el imperio que antes era Bizancio, dice madre que era bellísimo, el arte era precioso, había objetos de todas las culturas y la ciudad llegó a tener casi un millón de habitantes

—Sí, es una lástima que haya caído en manos de los turcos, bueno tiene que ser así, ninguna ciudad es para siempre — dijo la señora corpus con una sonrisa nostálgica

—Increíble– dijo Mo, – usted vivió todo eso

—Sí y es bastante nostálgico, pero la vida moderna bueno, ya no tiene el encanto de antes, pero sigue siendo interesante, los celulares, la televisión, los cines, los autos, quien lo hubiera imaginado

Después de eso siguieron cenando, la señora corpus le preguntó a Billy por su familia, por su madre, por la escuela y Billy contestó todas su preguntas tratando de ser lo más amable posible

Después de cenar fueron a la habitación de Víctor

—Increíble ¡tus padres, son vampiros!, ¡tú eres un vampiro!— dijo Mo con un deje de emoción

—Si bueno, muchos no lo ven así

— ¿Que tan viejo eres? —Preguntó Billy

—Víctor no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa

—No soy tan viejo como ellos, tengo exactamente tu edad, yo nací vampiro

—Vaya– expresó Billy, no sabía cómo dirigirse a Víctor, quería besarle , quería estar a solas con él pero eso significaría correr a Mo, y en cuanto a Mo era perspicaz pero tenía tanta curiosidad que se olvidó de dejarlos solos

—Cuéntanos– dijo Billy

—Bueno, mis padres se conocieron hace mucho, mi madre es una vampiro antigua y mi padre también, se conocieron en Inglaterra de la edad media, pero por la santa inquisición y la quema de brujas no pudieron volver a verse, hasta hace 16 años en nueva york, entonces me tuvieron a mí

—Entonces ¿los vampiros pueden tener hijos?

—Si claro, solo que estos no duran tanto, tiene un crecimiento normal, no se quedan en una época de su vida si no que crecen y mueren como los demás

Billy no pudo expresar palabra, entonces significa que él y Víctor podrían estar juntos sin problemas, podían ser pareja sin tener que convertirle en vampiro, podían estar juntos por mucho tiempo, ese pensamiento alentó a Billy pero a la vez se regañó, como dijo el papa de Víctor nada era seguro y eso lo desbalanceó un poco, quería que él y Víctor fueran algo seguro, quería estar con Víctor por mucho tiempo, mirar ciencia ficción con él, hablar con él, besar de nuevo

Siguieron platicando

Se llegó el tiempo de irse Mo y Billy salieron juntos, entonces Víctor le dijo a Billy

—Espera

—Hump

—Me gustaría decirte algo Billy

Mo lo entendió, se despidió de ellos y se fue, después captó el mal terció que formó es anoche pero era tan grande su amor y su curiosidad por lo desconocido que ignoró todo, pero se hizo una nota mental "no volverlos a molestar cuando estaban en una transición"

Cuando estuvieron solos enfrente del patio de su casa Víctor este le dio un beso en la mejilla a BB, fue un beso suave y lento, se sentía avergonzado pero fue electrizante, sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla, se dio cuenta le gustaban los besos más si venían de Víctor

— ¿cómo te has sentido?

—Mejor dijo— Víctor con una sonrisa

—Tus heridas han sanado

—Sí, las cicatrices desaparecerán pronto

—Me alegro—dijo Billy con una sonrisa, habían dormido juntos, Víctor había bebido sangre de él, se habían besado, ¿porque ahora era tan complicado? Simple, las cosas habían tomado su curso normal y los dos no sabían cómo proceder pero se gustaban era un hecho

Billy no pudo evitar ver a los ojos a Víctor

—¿Vendrás a la escuela mañana?

—Iré pasado mañana, aún tengo que descansar

—Ah… yo… te pasaré los apuntes

—Billy

—Víctor

Dijeron a unísono, ambos rieron

—Tu primero— dijo Billy

— me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al bosque conmigo mañana

— ¿Al bosque? El corazón de Billy comenzó a latir con fuerza ¿qué quería hacer Víctor en el bosque con él a solas?

—Me gustaría pasar la tarde contigo

El corazón de Billy fue aún más rápido, una cita, a solas con Víctor, le gustaba Víctor muchísimo, pero que pasaría entre ellos a solas en un bosque, si ya se habían besado… ahora ¿tendrían sexo? Billy no se sentía listo ¿no era todo muy rápido? Si apenas sabía cómo besar, ahora tendría que… entonces recordó lo que le dijo Mo, sobre que el siguiente pasó a dar era tener una cita

— ¿Como en una cita?—Preguntó Billy

Víctor sonrió–Si así es… es una cita... ¿Qué dices?

Tardó un poco pero Billy contestó

–claro — entonces se acercó a Víctor y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Víctor lo tomo fuertemente de la cadera y pegó su mejilla contra la de BB, podía inhalar el aroma de Billy, olía a madera recién pulida y Víctor tenía una colonia bastante agradable, hasta que el señor corpus apareció como de la nada detrás de ellos, los vampiros eran bastante veloces

—Creo que es tiempo de que se vaya tu amigo a casa, regresa adentro Víctor hablo en serio

Los dos se despegaron rápidamente

—Si papa lo siento— después de haber dicho esto el señor corpus desapareció como había hecho acto de presencia, los habían encontrado como a dos colegiales, ¿eso eran no? Dos colegiales, apenas iban en segundo de secundaria

—Entonces nos vemos mañana Billy— dijo Víctor y le guiño un ojo, a Billy se le subieron lo colores al rostro, Víctor le estaba coqueteando, eso lo hizo sentirse más avergonzado, pero bastante extasiado, no le gustó que el señor corpus apareciera, no se habían acercado en todo el día, no habían tenido tiempo para hablar, con lo de Mo y luego con lo del señor corpus, bien, tenía una cita con Víctor y el jamás había tenido una cita

Volvió a su casa con una maraña de pensamientos y preguntas en su cabeza y Mo solo podía pensar que ambos eran bastante obvios


	9. Chapter 9

¿hola como están? espero que bien, les tengo un nuevo capitulo, esta vez fue un poco más rápido, le quiero agradecer a Moville Fiction por todo su apoyo incondicional, me da gusto que le haya gustado mi historia, me siento halagada, sinceramente eso me ha ayudado a seguir, y también quiero darle gracias a mi hermano quien fue el que me ayudó con ideas y detalles

todo los comentarios son bien recibidos y les quiero agradecer a los que me los han dejado, me siento muy feliz

sin más preámbulo, aquí se las dejo

* * *

En la escuela BB no podía concentrarse, tenía la cabeza ida en muchas cosas, le gustaba Víctor, le gustaba muchísimo y quería saber muchas cosas de él, bueno ya sabía algo de su pasado, pero sentía que tenían muchas cosas que decirse y por primera vez tendría una cita, ¡él! Que jamás lo creyó posible, ni él, ni sus amigos. Milo seguía diciendo más mentiras a la profesora, rico estaba dormido y hitch no paraba de hacer dibujos caricaturescos sobre la maestra, mientras Mimí y Mo trataban de no reírse de las mentiras de Milo, porque si lo hacían se ganarían un castigo… otra vez

La campana sonó y todos corrieron fuera del salón en estampida sin dejar a la maestra terminar con lo que iba a decir sobre la tarea de la próxima semana

se fueron caminando todos juntos como siempre en lo que se separaban para irse hacia sus casas, Billy casi no dijo nada en todo el camino, siempre salía con sus conspiraciones extraterrestres pero parecía estar en otro mundo,

—BB– dijo hitch, pero este no le respondió

— ¡BB!, ¡BB! ¡Despierta viejo!– dijo casi gritando hasta que BB reaccionó

— ¡Ah! ¿qué?

—Viejo has estado distraído todo el día, te pregunté que si tienes la tarea de mañana

—Ah, no,

—Entonces ¿tu Mimí?

—No te volveré a pasar la tarea otra vez

—Por favor Mimí, si no saco por lo menos un seis en esta clase tendré que re cursar

—Si dejaras de leer historietas por un tiempo te aseguraría que no tendrías problemas

— ¿Dejar de leer historietas?, eso nunca, Mo viejo, dime que tú tienes la tarea

—Sí, pasa por mi casa

—Eres mi salvación hermano

—Síguele pasando la tarea y lo volverás aún más inútil

BB seguía en su mundo,

— ¿BB?—Preguntó Mimí—No es que me desagrade, pero últimamente no estas siendo, mmm… tú, ¿te pasa algo, o ya estas madurando?—Dijo con un deje de risa

—¡Ah! ¿qué?

Mimí se dio un golpe en la cara con fastidio y Mo adivinaba que era lo que pasaba, tenía que ver con Víctor pero no le hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto

Después todos se despidieron y Billy se fue a su casa, Mimí siguió su camino y hitch y Mo se fueron a la morada de este último

Billy llegó a su hogar, subió a su habitación y se hecho en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en Víctor y sentir esos extraños murciélagos en su estómago, bien tendría una cita, ¿Cómo se iba a una cita? No tenía hambre, seguro su madre le había dejado preparado algo, pero no tenía ganas de comer nada. Se quedó en la nada hasta que calculó la hora y decidió alistarse, eso fue lo más lógico que pensó, ninguna de sus historietas de ciencia ficción le podría preparar para ello, en ese momento como deseó tener revistas normales, Primero se dio un baño, se puso perfume y se puso ropa nueva, se cambió como 5 veces en busca de algo bueno, por primera vez sentía que su guardarropa no tenía nada excepcional, pero eso jamás le había preocupado, quien iba a preocuparse por su vestimenta si tenía que salvar el mundo de una invasión extraterrestre, pero tendría un cita con Víctor ¿Qué más daba? él conocía todo su guardarropa, llevaban de conocerse casi un año, pero aun así siguió probándose conjuntos hasta que dio con una mezcla aceptable; una chaqueta café oscura una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón también café de mezclilla, se veía bien, sentía la urgencia de llamar a Mo, y preguntarle que tenía que hacer, pero de igual forma tendría que averiguarlo él mismo

Empezó a bajar el sol, entonces llamaron a la puerta y reconoció la voz de Víctor, ya estaba ahí, bajó, su madre había ido de compras así que no preguntaría a donde saldrían, ni por que BB estaba tan arreglado, aunque creía que jamás le pasaría por la cabeza que ambos tuviesen una cita, si esto resultaba bien tendría que darle un gran discurso a su madre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría pero… bueno, luego vería que hacer

BB abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba Víctor, llevaba todo un conjunto negro, camiseta negra, una chaqueta negra y unas botas negras estilo gótico, BB se alegró de verlo

—Hola

—Hola

No dijeron nada por un momento

— ¿Quieres pasar?

—Creo que ya es tarde, disculpa por la hora, es que estaba en un encargo con mis padres… sabes creo que deberíamos irnos, se hará noche y el lugar que te quiero mostrar es mejor verlo de día

—Está bien—dijo Billy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, cerró la puerta y siguieron los dos andando, Billy hacia un lugar incierto pero confiaba en Víctor

— ¿Ya han mejorado tus heridas?

—Si Billy, es como si no me hubiese pasado nada, ser un vampiro es una ventaja

—Aun creo que fue increíble como atacaste a esos hombres lobo

—Si bueno, fue algo inevitable

— ¿Por qué? ¿ya sabias de su existencia?

—Había visto a óscar con ellos después de la pelea que tuvimos y lo percibí por su olor, no creí que óscar fuera un hombre lobo, pero si tiene amigos hombres lobo

— ¿Cómo te enteraste que estábamos en problemas?

—Percibí la intención de los lobos y también percibí tu aroma y decidí seguirte, tuve que separarme de Sandy, fue una suerte, pero en primer lugar es mi culpa, yo reté a óscar, no quería que tu pagaras el precio, me hubiera sentido fatal si te hubiera pasado algo

—Vaya– dijo BB —gracias, siento no poder defenderte

—No lo necesito– dijo Víctor con una sonrisa

—Entonces tienes un buen olfato, la guía sobrenatural dice que el olfato de los vampiros son la envidia de cualquier sabueso, ¿es cierto?

—Sí, los vampiros somos buenos con los olores, percibimos muy bien a los humanos y a seres de otras especies

— ¿Otras especies?

—Bueno seres multiformes, hombres lobo, mujeres lobo, brujas aunque estas tiene un olor un tanto acido, y bueno los fantasmas no tiene olor

— ¿Extraterrestres?

Víctor comenzó a reír, tal vez BB jamás dejaría de impórtale los extraterrestres

—Bueno tal vez, la verdad nunca he visto uno ¿y tú?

—Bueno he visto varios, bueno más bien sospechado, una vez vi uno

— ¿De verdad?

—Si con Mo, fue mi culpa en primer lugar que tuviésemos que combatir con él, y llego un hombre del gobierno

—He visto tantas cosas que creo que todo es posible— dijo Víctor

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Bueno cuando eres un vampiro te encuentras a toda clase de seres sobrenaturales

—Todo mundo dice que este es un pueblo normal, pero por lo que he visto lo dudo, bueno pero todo mundo me cree un paranoico

—La realidad esa sobrevalorada– le guiño Víctor, lo que hizo sonrojar a BB

BB siguió haciéndole preguntas a Víctor, se sentía a gusto, el tiempo con él pasaba rápido, platicaron de todo, de los seres que había visto Víctor desde niño, del incidente con la extraterrestre que transportó por medio de ondas de radio ultra bajas y de lo seguro que estaba de la carne misteriosa hasta que entraron a la zona boscosa cerca de la ciudad

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

—Ya lo verás—dijo Víctor

al entrar al bosque BB se empezó a poner un poco nervioso, estaban solos, completamente solos, no era como estar en el cine o en una cafetería ¿Qué quería exactamente Víctor? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían?, ese pensamiento lo puso aún más inquieto

En otro tiempo le habría dado miedo estar solo con un vampiro, pero era Víctor, no había nada que temer, a no ser por del sexo, entonces se preguntó ¿Víctor ya había tenido sexo antes? Dios cosas como el sexo o el amor no estaban en la lista de cosa que debía pensar, todo era nuevo

Siguieron entrando a una zona boscosa más profunda, por un momento BB se preguntó por posibles maleantes, pero luego recapituló, estaba con Víctor, un vampiro que venció fácilmente como a 5 hombres lobo él solo, se las arreglarían. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una especie de ruinas de concreto

—Quiero que veas esto por dentro, creo que te va a gustar

Entraron en un umbral que parecía estar hecho de piedra, una vez adentro BB no miró nada, pero Víctor tenía una vista muy buena en la noche así que entró sin problemas

—Espérame un momento aquí, BB— se quedó unos minutos en donde estaba, entonces de repente el lugar se iluminó y Víctor apareció rápidamente a su lado, su velocidad le seguía sorprendiendo

—Listo, ven sígueme

— ¿Qué es este lugar?

Al pasar el umbral Había unas escaleras por donde empezaron a bajar, todo era de concreto y piedra y se veía a lo lejos una estancia la cual llevaba a infinidad de pasillos

—Es un bunker abandonado de la segunda guerra mundial, hay de todo aquí, armamentos, carros tanque, sigue habiendo comida enlatada

—Wau— dijo Billy impresionado, ¡un bunker de la segunda guerra mundial abandonado!, todavía con armamento, a Billy le encantó la idea

El y Víctor comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos, la paredes estaban desconchadas, parecía ser toda una base antigua del gobierno, algunas estructuras estaba algo derruidas por el tiempo, pero aun así era impresionante, caminaron por los pasillos, había carros tanque, todavía con municiones, equipo viejo de radio y telecomunicaciones, además armamento en el mismo estado

—El hombre que hizo este bunker— dijo Víctor— se llamaba Garsha kutznetzov, era un ruso que vino a este país a hacer dinero y le fue muy bien, de hecho prácticamente ougie falls creció económicamente por él, hizo este bunker porque temía que fuese a ser el fin de los tiempos, así que se alió con el gobierno y lo creo, para ayudar con la guerra a este país y a la vez mantenerse a salvo, fue abandonado repentinamente por órdenes de altos mandos y el viejo Kutznetzov también lo hizo, ya la guerra había pasado, ya no temía de lo que podía suceder, así que el bunker quedó como secreto, yo lo encontré en mis andanzas por el bosque e investigue sobre ello, mi padre estuvo aquí por esta época y me lo contó todo

–Es increíble– dijo Billy, el bunker tenía el techo muy alto, como las iglesias y todo aprecia estar hecho de un material tan resistente como la piedra

El y Víctor hicieron una caminata por los pasillo del bunker, se veía como una escena pos apocalíptica como en las películas que a BB le encantaban, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y se veía viejo pero a Billy le fascinó, Víctor siguió platicando acerca de cosas sobre el bunker, cuando se había construido, como su papa supo de su existencia y le contó cosas sobre los carro tanques que había, cuantas municiones tenían, como funcionaban y que tan largo era el bunker; el cual tenia alrededor de 5 pisos. Después llegaron al lugar donde el tal kuznetzov residió, había una sala vieja con libros viejos, un ala medica con agujas y utensilios de los años 40 y encontraron una cocina todavía con latas en conserva, siguieron en su exploración y no pararon de conversar, el bunker había distraído de su nerviosismo a Billy, y Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, se les olvidó el tiempo o donde estaban hasta que sonó el teléfono de Billy, era su madre pero la señal no se percibió bien debido a la mala recepción que había dentro del bosque

–Creo que deberíamos regresar—dijo Víctor— tu mamá se preocupará

Pero BB no quería regresar, estaba tan a gusto con Víctor, todo se sentía tan natural, se sentía contento, pero sabía que si no le contestaba a su mama esta no lo volvería a dejar salir a ninguna parte, si no lo había castigado antes era porque ella no sabía de sus salidas nocturnas para sus investigaciones y eso era lo que menos quería, pues quería seguir viendo a Víctor y un castigo era lo que menos le apetecía. Salieron del bunker

–Espérame aquí, apagaré las luces del lugar— dijo Víctor

BB esperó afuera y como por arte de magia Víctor estaba a su lado de nuevo, esos poderes vampíricos eran sorprendentes

Después cuando siguieron caminando, hubo un lapso de silencio por un momento

—Sabes mucho para estar en secundaria– dijo BB

—Mis padres me han llevado a muchos lugares

—Entonces has conocido a muchas personas

—Algo así, pero no soy precisamente extrovertido, tú lo sabes, me cuesta hacer amigos

Ambos estaban en los mismos términos Víctor era algo tímido y BB era bastante paranoico, lo que hacía que las personas no lo tomaran enserio, su mejor amigo era Mo, pero nada más, estaba seguro que si no fuera por Mo ni Hitch ni Mimí lo soportarían

—Sabes no creía que hubiera un lugar tan increíble en este ciudad— dijo BB algo nervioso, de nuevo recapituló, estaba completamente a solas con Víctor

—Esperaba poder mostrárselo a alguien, bueno, a alguien que le interesaba tanto como a mí

—Bien debemos ir a donde haya recepción si no mama no me volverá a dejar salir

Billy siguió caminando, por un segundo todo estaba tranquilo, pero algo sucedió, Víctor hizo el primer movimiento y tomó a Billy de la mano, las manos de Víctor estaban frías, a Billy de repente se le subieron los colores al rostro, el nerviosismo inicial lo penetró, su respiración de cortó por un momento, todo apreció detenerse

Por un momento Billy no supo que decirle

—Sabes

—Yo

Dijeron al unísono y ambos se sonrieron

—Tu primero— dijo Billy

–Bien–dijo Víctor con una sonrisa

—bueno nos han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos meses, al principio no sabía que pensar, creo que eres incomparable y me gustas mucho, bueno desde hace un tiempo, eres inteligente, interesante y eres una de las personas decidida y terriblemente fiel a sus creencias y además eres amable y bondadoso, no me animaba a decírtelo pero cuando nos besamos no... Bueno no me dijiste que no, me correspondiste

Billy no sabía que responder, ¡pero si ya lo sabía!, se habían besado, Víctor había bebido de su sangre, le había salvado la vida,

Billy trató de poner en orden sus ideas

—Tú también me gustas a mí, nos besamos ¿no fui demasiado… obvio?

Víctor empezó a reír

¿Que eran? Era la pregunta que estaba en el aire

—A lo que voy es que quería saber si quieres ser mi pareja

Billy no dijo nada

—Creí que ya éramos algo– dijo Víctor– pero no habíamos puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y creí que lo más lógico era tener una cita… de verdad me gustaría que fueses mi novio

Se quedaron callados por un momento

Entonces Víctor se acercó, Billy se puso nervioso y Víctor lo besó en los labios, para Billy todo fue repentino, le recordó al primer beso que tuvo con Víctor, pero este no tuvo sangre, sus labios chocaron y tuvo una sensación agradable, sentía cosquillas y Billy correspondió el beso, se sintió muy bien la primera vez pero ahora era mejor, era como estar en las nubes, eso era lo que había faltado en su vida, Víctor tenia los labios suaves a comparación de Billy que los teína algo resecos pero eso no pareció importarle a Víctor, después este rodeó su cintura con un brazo, algo posesivo pero sin lastimarlo, la otra mano la puso en la espalda alta de BB

Después Víctor rompió el beso y dejó respirar a Billy, posó su mejilla sobre la de él para después darle besos a Billy lentamente sobre la misma, estos era generosos, a Billy por un momento le ganó el nerviosismo pero después se dejó llevar, se sentía tan natural estar con Víctor, después este siguió dando besos lentos bajando de la mejilla hacia el mentón de Billy, hasta llegar donde empezaba el cuello y siguió bajando por el mismo, comenzó a darle besos en el cuello sacándole suspiros a Billy, por consiguiente comenzó a succionar la piel, Víctor parecía querer hacer todo a conciencia, llego al cuello bajo de BB entonces Billy lo espero, Víctor succionó suavemente la piel de su yugular y poso sus dientes vampíricos en el cuello de Billy y lo mordió, este soltó una exclamación, pero le gusto la sensación y Víctor empezó a beber su sangre, la sangre que Víctor tanto anhelaba, tenía un sabor dulce, al menos para él, le gustaba ese sabor metálico, era como fuego líquido, entonces paró, solo bebió un poco y besó a Billy en el cuello justamente donde lo había mordido

–Entonces BB ¿es un sí?

Billy le respondió abrazándolo, se sentían en comunión

Siguieron abrazados y Víctor volvió a besarlo en los labios

Listo eso era todo, ya sabían lo que eran, los dos estaban de acuerdo, ahora era oficial aunque los dos sintieran lo mismo desde hace mucho, Billy rodeo en cuello de Víctor con un brazo y se siguieron besando, él, Billy boom nunca creyó que haría ese tipo de cosas nunca, pero ahora estaba enamorado de un chico y no solo eso, estaba enamorado de un vampiro, lo que lo hacía más irónico

Estuvieron así un momento, solo estaban abrazados

–No puedes presentarte como mi novio, se demasiado

–Soy un vampiro ¿lo olvidas?, sabré arreglármelas— dijo Víctor con una sonrisa

–De acuerdo—dijo BB


End file.
